Chaosbrut
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Rileys Leben an Lokis Seite könnte nicht schöner sein, wären da nicht immer wieder diese schrecklich realen Albträume und Hels kryptische Worte, die sie einfach nicht loslassen. Welcher Oberfiesling will eigentlich diesmal das Glück der kleinen Familie zerstören und zudem die ganze Welt ins Chaos stürzen? Wird Nick je über den Verlust seines Gehirns hinwegkommen und können Loki...
1. Anfänge

Fortsetzung zu **»Der Schneeprinz«** und **»Götterherz«**

 _1_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

 _Anfänge_

Beißender Wind zerrt an meinen Kleidern, peitscht lange rote Haare in mein Gesicht und treibt harschen Sand so scharf durch die diesige Dunkelheit, dass jeder Zentimeter meiner freiliegenden Haut schmerzt und jeder Atemzug eine Qual ist. Ein Tränenschleier trübt zusätzlich meine Sicht und ich versuche meine Augen mit dem Unterarm zu schützen, während ich über kargen, glatt geschliffenen Fels stolpere und ziellos durch vertrocknetes Ödland streife.

Kaum gegen den pfeifenden Wind ankommend, schleppe ich mich nur langsam voran. Eine Böe reißt mich zu Boden und ich falle unsanft auf meine vier Buchstaben. Ein Keuchen entweicht mir, als durch den Aufprall Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst wird. Meine Ohren dröhnen. Ich will weg hier. Weg von diesem infernalischen Ort.

Ich schließe meine brennenden Augen, drehe mich auf die Seite und krieche auf allen Vieren über scharf geschliffenen Fels. Schatten tanzen auf meinen geschlossenen Lidern und ich reiße die Augen auf. Ein schemenhafter Umriss zeigt sich nur wenige Meter entfernt, genau da, wo fliegender Sand und beißender Wind an der Grenze meiner Sichtweite zu einer flimmernden Einheit werden. Das ist doch...

»Loki?«, rufe ich und sofort ist mein Mund von umherfliegendem Sand ausgefüllt, der knirschend über meine Zähne kratzt. Ich schreie, meine Worte jedoch selber kaum verstehend. »Loki, bist du das? Loki!« Lokis Gestalt verschwindet im Schleier des Sandsturmes und ich raffe mich stolpernd auf, um ihm zu folgen. »Loki!«, rufe ich erneut und muss aufgrund einer staubigen Kehle sofort husten. »Liebling, warte doch!«

Ich habe Loki aus den Augen verloren, stelle ich erschüttert fest und rufe weiter seinen Namen, bis meine Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Kratzen ist und vom Brüllen des Sturmes vollkommen verschlungen wird.

»Loki«, hauche ich leise und augenblicklich scheint die Zeit still zu stehen.

Ich halte erschrocken inne. Sandkörner schweben um mich herum, eine Totenstille hat Einzug gehalten und ich höre nur noch meinen eigenen rasselnden Atem. Ich blinzele und mit einem lauten Krachen, rauschen Millionen Sandkörner auf harten Fels.

In der noch immer diesigen Öde steht er plötzlich wieder in seiner vollen Größe vor mir, in seiner schwarz- und grüngoldenen Rüstung befremdlich und doch so bekannt. Ich wage kaum zu atmen, als mich Lokis durchdringender Blick trifft.

»Hel?«, höre ich ihn fragen und bemerke erst jetzt, dass er durch mich hindurch sieht.

Alarmiert blicke ich hinter mich, taumele sofort erschrocken zurück und bringe einigen Abstand zwischen mich und Hel, der Herrin der Unterwelt, Lokis Tochter.

Ich bin ihr bereits einmal begegnet. Vor nunmehr fast zwei Jahren, als Lokis Bruder Byleist mich entführt und in eine Eishöhle verschleppt hatte. Hel sieht genauso aus, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Ihren zierlichen Körper umfließt ein dunkles Gewand, ihr glänzendes schwarzes Haar fällt ihr in leichten Locken über die Schulter. Sie ist blass und ihr Gang ist aufrecht. Hel ist wunderschön. Die Tatsache, dass die eine Hälfte ihres Körpers der einer Toten ist und nur ein stechend grünes Auge ihr Antlitz ziert, versuche ich zu verdrängen.

»Es ist an der Zeit«, sagt sie zu ihrem Vater und erinnert mich damit schmerzlich an die Ereignisse in der Eishöhle. Ich sehe zu Loki, der seine Tochter nur ansieht, einen Ausdruck des Flehens auf seinem schönen Gesicht. »Gib ihn mir«, fordert Hel und ihr toter, skelettierter Arm hebt sich fordernd in die Höhe. Dabei baumelt verfaultes Fleisch in Fetzen von blanken Knochen. Ich blicke ratlos zwischen den beiden Göttern hin und her, bis mir plötzlich auffällt, dass Loki ein Bündel in den Händen hält und beschützend an sich drückt. »Gib mir das Kind!«, verlangt Hel erneut und ihre vollen Lippen pressen sich ärgerlich zusammen, wobei die freigelegten Zähne der anderen Gesichtshälfte leise aufeinander klacken. Der Anblick ist abstoßend und grotesk.

»Er ist mein Sohn«, fleht Loki und mein Mund flüstert stumm einen Namen. Doch Hel bleibt unerbittlich und die Ausdruckslosigkeit ihrer leeren Augenhöhle lässt mich schaudern.

»Es ist an der Zeit«, wiederholt sie sich und ich spüre wie Lokis Widerstand schwindet.

Kurzzeitig stehe ich komplett neben mir und sehe zu, wie er das kleine Bündel verabschiedend küsst und der Herrin der Unterwelt überreicht. Schließlich kommt wieder Bewegung in mich und ich werfe mich zwischen die Fronten, reiße Loki protestierend das Bündel aus den Händen und drücke es an mich. Erst jetzt fokussiert sich sein Blick auf mir und Entsetzen spiegelt sich darin wider.

»Was hast du getan?«, fragt er zutiefst enttäuscht und ich verstehe nicht, was er meint, während Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern.

Hel schreit hinter mir einen schrecklichen Kreischlaut, von dem ich sofort rasende Kopfschmerzen bekomme. Ich wage nicht, mich umzudrehen, als der Sandsturm an neuer Kraft gewinnt und ich bemerke, dass Loki sich vor Schmerzen windet. Ich kann nur ungläubig starren, als seine helle Haut unschöne, dunkle Risse bekommt, er vor meinen Augen zu Staub zerfällt und seine Überreste sofort in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon getragen werden.

»Nein!«, kreische nun ich und greife nach davonfliegendem Staub, bekomme ihn jedoch nicht mehr zu fassen.

Weinend in die Knie gehend, huscht mein Blick angsterfüllt auf die Stoffdecke in meinen Händen. Zitternd und vorsichtig klappe ich eine Hälfte zur Seite. Sofort wird Staub von zerrendem Wind davongetragen und gibt das Skelett eines Babies frei.

Ich schreie...

… Und schrecke weinend von meinem Sofa auf.

Der Fernseher läuft noch und ich sehe geradewegs hinüber zum Schreibtisch, wo Loki mich über den Bildschirm seines MacBook fragend und alarmiert zugleich ansieht.

»Dali«, ist alles was ich hervorbringe, bevor meine Stimme bricht.

Sofort springt meine Sorge auf Loki über und er verschwindet mit diesem charakteristischem »Phlump«, während ich mich noch über die Sofalehne quäle und mit rasendem Herzen Wohn- und Schlafzimmer durchquere. Ich werde kurz aufgehalten, als ich mir schmerzlich die Hüfte am Bettpfosten stoße, doch schließlich bleibe ich keuchend in der offen stehenden Tür meines alten Gästezimmers stehen und blicke ins Halbdunkel des jetzigen Kinderzimmers.

Eine Nachttischlampe spendet warmes Licht, Bob schnarcht zu Füßen eines weißen Kinderbettes und Loki steht vor eben diesem und betrachtet unseren friedlich schlafenden Sohn. Er blickt auf, als ich in der Tür erscheine.

»Alles in Ordnung«, lässt er mich leise wissen und mir fallen eine Millionen Hinkelsteine vom Herzen.

Erleichtert stoße ich die Luft aus – mir war überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass ich sie angehalten habe -, nehme Lokis ausgestreckten Arm als Einladung an und trete neben ihn. Er legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ich sehe hinab. Sofort geht mir das Herz auf.

Da liegt er. Friedlich schlummernd, wie ein kleiner Engel. Dallkarackint 'Dali' Parker. Unser Sohn. UNSER Sohn. Ist das zu fassen?!

Meine Gesichtszüge werden weich, als ich ihn betrachte. Die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater ist unverkennbar. Schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, der göttlichen Magie fähig...

Dalis winzige Faust erstrahlt in grünem Licht, während er leise vor sich hin gluckst und im Land der Träume irgendwelche Wunder erlebt, die er eines Tages vielleicht selbst einmal erschaffen wird.

»Wie geht es dir?«, fragt Loki und legt seine Hand vorsichtig auf Dalis Arm, seine Frage ist jedoch an mich gerichtet.

»Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt«, sage ich wahrheitsgemäß und beobachte wie Dalis Magie von Loki aufgesaugt wird. Das grüne Licht geht einfach von Sohn auf Vater über und verblasst schließlich. Der kleine Halbgott kann seine Magie noch nicht richtig kontrollieren. Wie auch? Er ist einfach noch zu jung. Und so absorbiert Loki hin und wieder einen Großteil, um Unfälle oder Ähnliches zu vermeiden.

»Möchtest du darüber reden?«, fragt Loki und sieht mich nun direkt an, wischt eine nicht getrocknete Träne vorsichtig von meiner Wange.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, ohne Dali aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern.«

Wenn er meine Lüge durchschaut, lässt er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern zieht mich nur noch näher an sich, sodass ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter bette. Hels Worte hallen dabei immer wieder in meinem Kopf nach. Was, wenn es mehr als nur ein Traum war?

»Er ist ein starker kleiner Kerl«, lenkt Loki das Thema wieder auf Dali, während Bobs Pfoten zu zucken beginnen und seine Lefzen wackeln.

»Ja«, sage ich und denke: Tja, der Apfel fällt eben nicht weit vom Birnbaum. Doch gerade das macht mir ein wenig Sorgen, denn ich habe bezüglich Dalis Kräften keine gute Vorahnung.

»Er wird lernen sie zu kontrollieren«, sagt Loki, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen und dreht mich zu sich.

»Hm«, mache ich nur und er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während ich genießend die Augen schließe und denke, was für ein Glück ich doch eigentlich habe.

»Du siehst müde aus«, stellt Loki fest und sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an. »Gehen wir schlafen.«

Nichts dagegen, denke ich und nicke, als er meine Hand nimmt, wir über Bob hinweg steigen und das Schlafzimmer unser nächstes Ziel ist.

Ich kuschele mich bereits in die Decken, als Loki noch Lichter löscht und den Fernseher ausschaltet. Kurz bevor der Schlaf mich übermannt, bemerke ich noch, dass Sand zwischen meinen Zähnen knirscht.

Ich erwache und stelle sofort fest, dass mein Schlaf lang und traumlos war. Ich fühle mich gut erholt, öffne die Augen und weiß sofort, dass Loki da seine Finger im Spiel hat.

»Na?«, fragt er niedlich schmunzelnd, während sein Kopf auf seinem abgestützten Arm ruht und er mich direkt ansieht.

Ich mag es, wenn er mich beim Schlafen beobachtet. Gruselig aber wahr.

»Hast du einen Schlafzauber auf mich gelegt?«, frage ich noch mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme und reibe mir die Augen.

»Das würde ich mir nie erlauben«, sagt Loki und lässt mich durch seine Stimmlage wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Sein Schmunzeln wird zu einem handfesten Grinsen und ich kneife gespielt erzürnt die Augen zusammen. Gott, ich liebe diesen Kerl. »Hast du gut geschlafen?«

Meine Gesichtszüge werden wieder weich, ich nicke in mein Kissen und strecke gleichzeitig meine Glieder. »Wie ein Baby.«

Ich rutsche näher an Loki heran, spüre die Wärme die von ihm ausgeht und streiche eine lange dunkle Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr, während er mich mustert, meine Hand ergreift und einen Kuss in meine Handfläche drückt.

»Was hat Mr. Chaos denn heute so vor?«, will ich von ihm wissen und sein Mundwinkel zuckt. Er sieht aus wie ein Rockstar, denke ich so bei mir und finde es äußerst passend, dass Dali heute seinen »My Daddy is a Rockstar«-Strampler trägt.

»So dies und das.« Aha, sehr aussagekräftig der Herr. »Aber erst...«

Ich beobachte, wie er sich über mich beugt und meinen Körper durch sein Gewicht in die Federn drückt. Ich lächele, als er mit seiner Nase spielerisch gegen meine stupst, doch als seine Lippen mich berühren, ist es um mich geschehen. Ich bin Wachs in Lokis Händen.

Ein Stöhnen bahnt sich den Weg aus meiner Kehle, als sein Kuss fordernder wird und mein gesamter Körper zu Kribbeln beginnt. Meine Hände finden ihren Weg in Lokis Haar und ziehen ihn noch näher an mich. Er keucht erschrocken auf, als ich ihm lustvoll in die Lippe beiße und ich fühle mich großartig.

»Rey-Rey«, haucht er tadelnd und dennoch belustigt und sofort ist sein Mund an meinem Ohr, während seine Hand meinen Körper hinab fährt und wohlige Schauer durch mich strömen. Meine Hände krallen sich in das Bettlaken, als er mein Ohr liebkost, seine Lippen meinen Hals entlang wandern und seine Hand unter mein Top fährt. Mein Körper bäumt sich dem seinen entgegen und während seine kühlen Fingerspitzen über meine Haut streichen,-

Ein lauter Knall durchbricht die Stille und ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf. Sofort ist jegliche Lust verschwunden und mit einem »Phlump« auch Loki über mir. Bobs Winseln dringt an mein Ohr und eine aufkommende Schockstarre sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin mich zu bewegen und das Bett zu verlassen. Ich habe Angst. Angst davor, dass ich im Kinderzimmer etwas vorfinden werde, dass mein Herz nicht erträgt. Mein Atem kommt nur stoßweise, mein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich hektisch und ich versuche mich zu sammeln.

»Riley«, dringt Lokis tonlose Stimme gedämpft aus dem Nachbarzimmer durch die angelehnte Tür zu mir herüber und ich ahne Schreckliches. Dann höre ich sein leises Lachen und bin verwundert. »Das musst du dir ansehen, Pilzköpfchen.«

Ich bringe es zustande, die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen und schleiche zur Tür hinüber. Zögernd bleibe ich kurz davor stehen und spähe durch den Türspalt. Ich sehe Loki, der lässig und mit verschränkten Armen an Dalis Kommode lehnt. Ich stecke meinen Kopf durch die Tür und sein Blick huscht zur mir. Seine Augen leuchten, als er lächelnd sagt:

»Sieh dir das an.«

Ich stoße neugierig die Tür auf und erblicke zuallererst Bob, der total verrußt ist, betröppelt und mit hängendem Kopf vor Dalis Kinderbett sitzt und den Eindruck macht, als wäre er das bemittleidenswerteste Wesen auf der ganzen Welt. Er schaut zu mir auf, als er die Bewegung in der Tür bemerkt und lässt ein jämmerliches Winseln hören. Er sieht zum Erbarmen elend aus. Ich frage mich, weshalb das Fell des armen Kerls so in Mitleidenschaft geraten ist. Jedoch nur kurz. Als ich den Blick hebe, weiß ich es.

Dali steht aufrecht in seinem Bettchen, hält sich mit einer Hand tapfer an den Streben des Bettes fest und sieht mich strahlend an. Ich habe jedoch nur Augen für die schwebende Energiekugel, die geräuschlos über Dalis ausgestreckter linker Hand schwebt und deren Anblick mir kurzzeitig den Atem raubt.

»Schätzchen«, quietsche ich los, als ich wieder sprechen kann und bewege mich langsam auf ihn zu. Bob jammert weiter leidend vor sich hin und ich tätschele im Vorbeigehen vorsichtig seinen massiven Kopf. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit sofort und macht sich heimlich aus dem Staub. Vermutlich ist er nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf noch einmal Bekanntschaft mit einer weiteren explodierenden Energiekugel zu machen. »Das ist ja unglaublich.«

Noch während ich dies von mir gebe, beginnt das grüne Licht der Kugel zu flackern und Dali kreischt entzückt mit seiner zuckersüßen kindlichen Stimme. Dann geben seine Beinchen nach, er plumpst auf seinen kleinen Hintern und die Kugel aus Energie zerfällt in Nichts. Dali guckt verdutzt, dann beginnt seine Lippe zu beben und seine Kulleraugen füllen sich mit Tränen. Schließlich weint er los. Ich will zu ihm eilen, doch Loki ist schneller. Also beobachte ich, wie er seinen Sohn in die Arme hebt und kann mich nur daneben stellen.

»Hey Würmchen, nicht weinen«, sagt er und bettet Dalis Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Dali sieht in den Armen seines Vaters so klein und zerbrechlich aus, dass es mir schier das Herz zerreißt, ihn so weinen zu sehen. Ich streiche zärtlich über den Rücken meines Sohnes, während Loki ihn in seinen Armen wiegt. »Das war doch für das erste Mal recht ansehnlich. Und es wird von Mal zu Mal besser. Pass auf.« Dalis Traurigkeit weicht von hier auf gleich einem fröhlichen Quieken, als Loki unzählige Lichter im Raum erscheinen lässt, die wie riesige Glühwürmchen um uns herum tanzen. Babylachen erfüllt den Raum, Dalis Ärmchen schießen in die Höhe und er versucht jedes einzelne davon in die kleinen Finger zu kriegen. Ich lache und strecke ebenfalls die Arme aus.

»Gib ihn mir«, sage ich und nehme Dali an mich, wobei ich sofort meine Nase gegen den weichen Flaum seines dunklen Haares drücke und den gutriechenden Babyduft einatme, der auf mich wie eine Droge wirkt. Ein Glücksgefühl stellt sich ein und mein Fürsorgereflex erreicht einen neuen Höhepunkt, als Dalis kleine Finger nicht mehr nach den Lichtern greifen, sondern vielmehr nach den losen Locken meines Haares. Ich küsse seinen kleinen Kopf, wieder und wieder und kann kaum glauben, dass ich gerade einen Halbgott in den Armen halte.

Mein Blick huscht zu Loki, der uns mit einem leisen Lächeln betrachtet. Dann tritt er noch näher zu uns, haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüstert leise asische Worte in Dalis Ohr. Meine Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe und Loki sieht mich fragend an.

»Was?«

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

»Unser Sohn wächst also zweisprachig auf?«

Noch bevor ein grinsender Loki antworten kann, stört uns ein energisches Klopfen an der Wohnungstür, welches nur sehr leise in das hinterste Zimmer unserer Wohnung vordringt.

»Erwartest du jemanden?«, fragt Loki und ich schüttele nur den roten Lockenkopf. »Hm«, macht er nur und löst sich in Nichts auf, um an der Tür schnell nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Ich rücke Dali in meinen Armen zurecht und beeile mich Loki in den Wohnbereich zu folgen, während die tanzenden Lichter allmählich verblassen. Ein unglücklicher Bob liegt auf dem zerwühlten Bett im Schlafzimmer und ich werfe ihm nur einen kurzen aufmunternden Blick zu, bevor ich eine bekannte Stimme rufen höre:

»Wo ist mein Patenkind?«

Mein Gesicht verzieht sich in Unglauben, als ich das Wohnzimmer durchquere, den Eingangsbereich erreiche und an Lokis Schulter vorbei zur offenen Tür spähe.

»Nick?«

Mein bester Freund schiebt sich sofort an Loki vorbei und reißt theatralisch beide Arme in die Höhe, als er auf Dali und mich zugestiefelt kommt.

»Da ist ja der kleine Scheißer!« Dali wird mir förmlich aus den Händen gerissen und während Nick ihn immer wieder vorsichtig in die Luft wirft und dabei ulkige Geräusche von sich gibt, sehen Loki und ich uns nur ausdruckslos an. »Du bist in den letzten zwei Monaten so groß geworden. Es ist kaum zu fassen!«

»Äh«, wage ich schließlich zu sagen, während Loki die Tür schließt und langsam zu uns herüber kommt. »Was machst du hier, Nick?«

Sollte er nicht Neuntausend Kilometer weit weg sein und im Disneyland Paris im Prinzessinnenpalais auf Cinderella warten?

Nicks freudige Miene versteinert sich, als er den lachenden Dali auf seine Hüfte setzt und mich entrüstet ansieht.

»Ist es einem Mann verboten spontan Urlaub zu nehmen um seine Freunde zu besuchen? Störe ich euch etwa? Soll ich mich wieder in den Flieger setzen und die dreiundzwanzig Stunden zurückfliegen?«

Nein, aber ein Anruf wäre schön gewesen, denke ich, spreche es aber nicht aus. Nick ist so schnell beleidigt, da ist eine Leberwurst nichts dagegen.

»Natürlich nicht«, rettet Loki die Situation und klopft Nick freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. »Wir freuen uns sehr, dass du da bist.«

Nicks Blick fliegt von Loki zu mir.

Mein Blick fliegt von Nick zu Loki, der mich auffordernd ansieht.

»J-J-Ja«, stammele ich und kleistere mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. »Sehr.«

»Bleib so lange du willst«, fügt Loki hinzu und ich denke, dass das doch ein bisschen zu viel des Guten ist. Schließlich kann er sich wegteleportieren, wenn es ihm passt und ich bin immer die arme Sau, die Nick dann an der Backe hat. Na vielen Dank auch.

»Das ist lieb von euch«, schleimt Nick und reicht Dali einen Finger, der sofort von kleinen Händen ausgiebig angegrabscht wird. »Ich habe mich drüben bei Penny einquartiert. Wir können uns also für die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Tag sehen.«

»Supi«, sage ich. Erschieß mich jemand, denke ich.

»Ich muss los«, sagt Loki wie auf Kommando und sieht auf seine nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr, eine Geste, die er sich von mir abgeguckt hat, wie ich vor Kurzem festgestellt habe. Innerlich grinse ich darüber, äußerlich versuche ich mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich entsetzt darüber bin, dass er mich mit Nick allein lässt. Ich habe jetzt echt keine Lust auf Frauengespräche. »Ich bin auch bald wieder zurück. Liebling«, sagt er verabschiedend und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Würmchen«, fügt er hinzu und kneift Dali vorsichtig in ein rosiges Bäckchen. »Nick«, sagt er abschließend und hält überlegend inne. Dann neigt er leicht den Kopf und es macht »Phlump«.

»Immer noch ein vielbeschäftigter Geschäftsmann, was?«, fragt Nick und starrt auf die Stelle, wo Loki verschwunden ist.

»Jaja«, sage ich nur und weiß gerade echt nichts mit mir anzufangen. Dann fällt mir meine Mutterpflicht wieder ein und ich zwinge Nick dazu sein Patenkind zu windeln und zu füttern.

Er beschwert sich lautstark über volle Windeln und ich erinnere ihn daran, dass er gerade eben noch nach seinem Patenkind gerufen hat.

»Tja«, beendet er wenig später das Thema über geeignetes Puder für wunde Halbgotthintern und würde wohl in die Hände klatschen, wären die nicht mit einer Windel beschäftigt. »Ist das da die Reisetasche für den kleinen Scheißer?«, fragt er, nachdem er die Windel fachmännisch im Biomüll entsorgt hat. Ich folge seinem Blick und muss beobachten, wie er die Babytasche neben der Garderobe bereits schultert. »Ist da auch alles drin?«

»Was hast du denn vor?«, will ich wissen, während Nick bereits nach Bob ruft, der bis jetzt durch seine Abwesenheit geglänzt hat, und dieser wie ein goldener Blitz aus dem Schlafzimmer geschossen kommt. Ein goldener Blitz der... ziemlich viel Ruß verliert.

»Hey, Großer! Wie siehst du denn aus? Ich frag' lieber nicht, bei was ich euch gestört habe«, übergeht Nick meine Frage und beschaut sich den ein wenig verstört dreinschauenden Bob.

»Ach«, sage ich und klopfe Bob übers Fell. »Das ist nur ein bisschen versengtes Deckhaar. Das wächst wieder nach.«

»Aha«, sagt Nick nur und sieht mich auf seine ganz spezielle Nick-Art an, während er mir erneut Dali aus den Armen nimmt. »Wir gehen dann mal lieber.«

»Wo wollt ihr hin?«, will ich wissen. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: »Darf ich mitkommen?«

»Nix da«, brüllt Nick fast und ist bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. »Das ist eine Männergeschichte.«

Mir kommt da ein Gedanke und ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust.

»Du gehst Männer aufreißen, oder?« Ertappt geht Nick nicht weiter darauf ein, öffnet die Wohnungstür und scheucht Bob bereits das Treppenhaus hinunter. Ich kann es nicht fassen. »Du benutzt meinen Sohn um Männer aufzureißen? Schlimm genug, dass du Bob da immer mit reingezogen hast, aber Dali? Er kann nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass deine Beziehung mit Jaques ein Reinfall war.«

»Der Mann hieß Francois!«, korrigiert Nick mich und bleibt im Treppenhaus stehen. »Ich will nur ein bisschen Zeit mit meinem Patenkind verbringen, Riley. Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen. Bitte werde nicht eine von diesen Helikoptermüttern.«

Ich muss schlucken.

»Also schön«, sage ich eingeschnappt. »Aber seit vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder hier.«

»Ja, Mama«, äfft Nick eine Kinderstimme nach und nimmt Dalis Arm um damit zu winken. »Mach's gut, Mama. Bis später, Mama. Ich hab' dich lieb, Mama.«

»Mach's gut, mein Süßer«, säusele ich Dali entgegen und versuche mir den Trennungsschmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nick gebe ich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. »Jetzt hau' endlich ab. Und pass bloß auf meinen Sohn auf. Ich mache dich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn-«

»Jaja!«

Ich sehe den Dreien nach, wie sie im Treppenhaus verschwinden und schließe letztendlich die Tür. Dann lasse ich die Stille auf mich wirken und realisiere, dass ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr komplett allein war. Ich mache mir bereits jetzt Sorgen um Dali, dann rufe ich mich zur Räson. Nick ist ja kein kompletter Vollidiot. Obwohl...

Ich beschließe, dass ich mich beschäftigen muss.

Fernsehen vielleicht? Ein Buch lesen? Mir die Nägel machen? Ich könnte Penny von der Pension gegenüber einen Besuch abstatten und ihr einimpfen, dass sie Nick die nächsten Tage irgendwie beschäftigen muss.

Schließlich verwerfe ich jeden Gedanken wieder und gehe dazu über das Bett neu zu beziehen und Bobs rußige Hinterlassenschaften zu beseitigen. Ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür, hält mich irgendwann davon ab, mit der Zahnbürste die Fugen der Badezimmerfliesen zu schrubben.

Na sowas, denke ich, als ich zur Tür watschele. Die Männergeschichte schon wieder vorbei, oder was?

Allerdings ist es nicht Nick, der da vor mir steht, als ich die Wohnungstür schwungvoll öffne. Kurze Zeit bleibt mir die Spucke weg. Mit Mühe und Not bringe ich geradeso ein Wort hervor.

»Dad?«

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. Familienbande

_2_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

 _Familienbande_

Der ältere Herr mit den vielen Mimikfalten und den freundlichen dunklen Augen steht ein wenig verlegen vor mir und sieht mich unsicher an. Mit offenem Mund gaffe ich unverhohlen zurück.

»Dad?«, frage ich erneut, weil ich es einfach nicht fassen kann.

»Hallo, Täubchen«, begrüßt er mich und ein einnehmendes Lächeln ziert sein Gesicht.

»W-W-W-W-Was machst du hier?«, stammele ich, den ersten Schock nur langsam überwindend. »Solltest du nicht auf den Bahamas sein?«

Dad tritt verhalten von einem Bein auf das andere und zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Er kratzt sich am Hinterkopf, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er nervös ist.

»Ich war zufällig in der Gegend«, sagt er und sein Auge zuckt dabei nervös. Zufällig in der Gegend, ja sicher. »Darf ich eintreten?«

Ich trete zur Seite und bitte Dad mit einer einladenden Geste herein. Er nickt dankend und geht ein paar Schritte, dann bleibt er unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen und sieht sich um. Ich schließe die Tür leise hinter ihm, verschränke die Arme und beobachte Dad. Ich habe ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen, aber mehrmals im Jahr sendet er Ansichtskarten aus allen Winkeln der Welt. Er ist sichtbar älter geworden, aber ganz offensichtlich noch immer der Lebemann von früher.

»Du bist nicht nur zufällig hier, oder?«, durchbreche ich die aufkommende Stille und trete langsam und abschätzend näher.

»Ich«, beginnt er und dreht sich zu mir, öffnet dabei den Reißverschluss seiner schicken Lederjacke – eine Lederjacke! - und sieht mich schließlich an. »Ich wollte meinen Enkelsohn sehen. Ist er da?«

Dad sieht mich hoffnungsvoll an und der traurige Ausdruck, der sich mit einem Mal in seinen Blick schleicht, zerreißt mir quasi das Herz.

»Nein«, sage ich leise und kopfschüttelnd.

»Hm«, macht Dad nur verstehend und senkt den Blick.

Ich streife zum Fernseher und behalten ihn dabei ständig im Auge.

»Weißt du«, beginne ich und greife nach einem Bilderrahmen, den ich gegen meine Brust drücke, als Dad den Blick wieder hebt. »Ich hätte dir geschrieben oder dich angerufen, aber ich hatte weder eine Telefonnummer noch eine Adresse. Du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.«

Er nickt unglücklich und wagt es kaum, mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

»Ich weiß.«

»Ich hätte dir natürlich ein Bild von Dali zukommen lassen.«

»Dali? Ist das sein Name?«

»Dallkarackint«, sage ich und muss mich aufgrund von Dads Blick sofort verteidigen. »Schau mich nicht so an. Ich habe den Mädchennamen aussuchen dürfen. Hier.«

Ich reiche ihm den Bilderrahmen und Dads Mundwinkel zucken nach oben, als er unser Familienbild betrachtet, aufgenommen vor wenigen Wochen oben in Kanada vor Lokis Jagdhütte.

»Houdini, Pilzköpfchen, die Bohne und Bob«, liest Dad die Bildunterschrift und sein Lächeln wird breiter. »Hm, süß.«

»Ja«, sage ich nur und beobachte, wie er weiter das Bild studiert und seine Finger über unsere Abbilder streichen.

»Er kommt nach seinem Vater«, äußert Dad weiter und ich lache beinahe laut los.

»Hm«, mache ich nur, beiße mir auf die Zunge und denke: Du hast ja keine Ahnung.

Dad stellt das Bild vorsichtig an seinen Platz zurück und atmet schwer aus.

Oh nein, denke ich, als ich es in seinen Augen glitzern sehe.

»Es tut mir Leid, Täubchen«, flüstert er und seine Stimme klingt komisch, während er erneut zu mir aufschaut. »Ich hätte die letzten Jahre für dich da sein müssen. Für euch.« Ich rücke das Bild an seinem Platz zurecht und tue unbeteiligt, als Dad nach meinen Händen greift. »Täubchen, wenn du willst, wird ab jetzt alles anders. Darf ich wieder ein Teil deines Lebens sein?«

Ich sehe ihn an und Dad starrt zurück, voller Hoffnung und Angst vor Zurückweisung.

Was soll's, denke ich sogleich. Er ist mein Vater, der sich in den letzten Jahren ein schönes Leben gemacht hat, und kein Schwerverbrecher. Und außerdem war ich noch nie sonderlich nachtragend.

»Okay«, sage ich daher und kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie ich mich in seinen Armen wiederfinde und Dad mich fest an sich drückt. »Schon gut, Dad. Alles in Ordnung. Dad, nicht so doll.«

»Ich hab' dich so lieb, mein Engel!«

Ich hänge bewegungslos in seinem Griff und klopfe ihm vorsichtig auf die Schultern, während er beginnt zu schluchzen.

»Dad? Weinst du etwa?«, frage ich gegen seine Schulter nuschelnd und erschrecke, als sich Loki mit einem Mal in meinem Blickfeld materialisiert. Dads Schluchzen an meinem Ohr ist so laut, dass ich das »Phlump« nicht einmal gehört habe.

Loki schaut verwundert zu uns herüber und scheint sich augenscheinlich zu fragen, was ich in den Armen eines fremden Mannes treibe. Seine Augenbraue schießt steil in die Höhe und innerlich raste ich komplett aus. Ich stehe total darauf, wenn er das macht. Ich gebe ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass es gerade eher ungünstig ist. Loki deutet mit dem Daumen zurück zur Wohnungstür und ich nicke so gut es geht.

»Ich dachte, du würdest mich zum Teufel jagen«, meint Dad weiter, vom Neuankömmling nichts mitbekommend und drückt meinen Kopf noch fester gegen seine Schulter.

Es macht »Phlump«, diesmal deutlich hörbar und ich huste lautstark um davon abzulenken.

»So wurde ich nicht erzogen«, sage ich dann leise und Dad schiebt mich auf Armlänge von sich, sieht mich mit glänzenden Augen stolz an, will etwas sagen, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür hält ihn davon ab.

Gott sei Dank, denke ich.

»Oh, wer ist denn das?«, frage ich und nutze die Gelegenheit, um mich aus Dads Klammergriff zu befreien.

Ich haste zur Tür und verschaffe Loki somit Zutritt.

»Liebling!«, rufe ich gespielt überrascht auf. »Du hier? Das ging ja richtig schnell.«

»Ja«, spielt Loki seine Rolle, tritt auf mich zu und küsst meinen Haaransatz. »Der Techniker hat das Problem im Club schneller gelöst als gedacht.«

»Schön«, sage ich nur und höre, wie Dad sich räuspert. »Wir haben überraschend Besuch bekommen, Liebling.« Loki schaut an mir vorbei und ich trete zur Seite, sodass die beiden Männer sich bekannt machen können. »Loki, das ist mein Dad.«

Ich beobachte Dads Reaktion, als ich Lokis Namen erwähne. Nichts. Vermutlich hat der Weltenbummler von all dem Trubel um diverse Alienangriffe in der Vergangenheit nicht all zu viel Details mitbekommen.

»Cooper«, stellt Dad sich vor und Erstaunen spiegelt sich kurz auf Lokis Gesicht, als die beiden einen festen Händedruck tauschen. »Freut mich sehr.«

»Mich auch«, sagt Loki und ich spiele nervös an einer meiner langen Locken herum.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen kann, klingelt das Festnetztelefon und mein Blick huscht in den Wohnbereich. Heute ist es ja hier wie auf der Post.

»Setzt euch doch«, biete ich an und beeile mich, das Gespräch anzunehmen. »Parker.«

Während ich in das Mobilteil des Telefons lausche, beobachte ich, wie Loki und Dad bereits in Smalltalk übergehen. Aus der kurzen Unterhaltung höre ich heraus, dass Dad drüben bei Penny untergekommen ist. Penny? Das habe ich doch heute schon einmal gehört. Wie auf Kommando plappert Nick am anderen Ende der Leitung wie wild auf mich ein. Die Quintessenz seines Anrufes ist, dass es wohl einen kleinen Disput zwischen Dali, Bob und einem zehn Meter hohen Nadelbaum gibt. Und ob nicht einmal jemand vorbeischauen könnte, der sich in Anwendung asischer Magie ein wenig besser auskennt. Ein Grizzlybär ist dabei wohl auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt.

»Aha«, mache ich nur und begebe mich bereits vom Schreibtisch hinüber zum Sofa, auf dem es sich die beiden Männer bereits bequem gemacht haben. »Warte kurz.« Loki sieht auf, als ich an ihn heran trete. Dad lacht gerade über irgendeinen Witz und ich bin nicht einmal verwundert, dass die beiden sich gut zu verstehen scheinen. »Entschuldigt, aber es ist für dich, Liebling.«

Ich reiche Loki das Telefon und setze mich zwischen die beiden.

»Laufeyson«, höre ich Loki sagen und lächele Dad dabei aufmunternd an. »Auf einem Baum? Aha. Ein grünes Glimmen? Soso. Ja, ich bin gleich da.« Loki beendet das Gespräch ohne ein weiteres Wort und übergibt es mir. »Tut mir sehr Leid, ich werde noch einmal im Club gebraucht.«

Ich nicke hastig, während Dad äußert, dass das doch gar kein Problem ist. Loki entschwindet unterdessen gemäßigten Schrittes aus der Wohnung und schnell bin ich mit meinem Dad wieder allein.

»Ich habe gehört, dass der Kleine mit seinem Patenonkel unterwegs ist.«

»Das stimmt«, bestätige ich und überlege insgeheim, ob das vielleicht keine so gute Idee war.

»Laufeyson?«, fragt Dad nach einigen weiteren Sekunden der Überlegung. »Hat er schwedische Vorfahren?«

Ich beiße mir überlegend auf die Unterlippe.

»Ja«, beschließe ich zu sagen.

Ich verabschiede Dad an der Wohnungstür und bin nach seinem kurzen Besuch um einige Informationen reicher. Er will wieder sesshaft werden, nachdem ihn seine viel zu junge neue Freundin für einen Herrn verlassen hat, der noch um ein paar Jahre älter ist als Dad. Und um ein paar Millionen Dollar reicher. Ich hoffe, dass er sein Glück wieder finden wird, denn auch wenn wir über Jahre hinweg so gut wie keinen Kontakt hatten, ist er mein Vater. Ich liebe ihn und bereits jetzt fühlt es sich an, als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

Ich beginne mir soeben ernsthaft Gedanken über meine anderen Männer zu machen, als erneut das Telefon klingelt.

»Ja?«, sage ich diesmal nur.

»Ist dein Vater noch da?«, höre ich Loki fragen, seine Stimme ungewohnt verzerrt.

»Nein«, antworte ich verwundert und höre Lokis leises Lachen.

»Pass auf.«

Ein »Phlump« später steht er direkt vor mir und steckt sein Smartphone in die Gesäßtasche seiner zerrissenen Jeans. Ich schaue erschrocken.

»Wo ist denn der Rest?«

Lokis Lachen kehrt zurück und er schreitet zur Wohnungstür, die heute ganz schön frequentiert wird.

»Mach dich auf etwas gefasst«, bereitet Loki mich vor und kann sein Lachen nur schwer unter Kontrolle bringen.

Ich mache mich gefasst. Auf regenbogenfarbene Einhörner, tollwütige Fledermäuse und eine in unsere Wohnung einfallende Fitnessgruppe, doch als Loki die Tür öffnet, sind es Dali, Nick und Bob und ich atme erleichtert auf. Jedoch nur kurz, denn dann breche ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

»Sag. Nichts.« Das ist Nick. Er trägt den vergnügt quietschenden Dali auf der Hüfte, seine Augenbrauen sind weggebrannt und bunte Farbe klebt überall an seiner Kleidung und in seinem Haar. Von Bob will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Der arme Kerl wird heute nicht mehr glücklich. Nach einer schönen Dusche bekommt er später eine extra Portion Liebe.

»Oh, Bob«, sage ich, als er sich unglücklich an mir vorbei drückt und sich in der Küche verschanzt. Ich streiche dabei sein Fell und habe just Baumharz an den Fingern kleben. Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht, dann hebt mein Blick sich erneut zu Nick. Ich will ihn fragen was passiert ist, lasse es jedoch bleiben.

»Du hast da was«, sage ich stattdessen und deute auf sein Gesicht.

Er stapft verstummt zu mir herüber und reicht mir Dali, der sofort beginnt mein Gesicht mit seinen kleinen Patschehändchen zu betasten.

»Dein Sohn ist der Teufel«, sagt Nick theatralisch, während Loki immer noch lachend in der Küche verschwindet und ich versuche Dalis Finger mit dem Mund zu erwischen, welches er freudig quiekend zur Kenntnis nimmt.

»So ein Blödsinn«, sage ich mit kindlicher Stimme, während Nick über seine nicht mehr vorhandenen Augenbrauen streicht und dabei Farbe in sein Gesicht schmiert. »Er ist ein kleiner Engel, ein Engel!«

Ich drücke meinen Mund gegen Dalis Hals und puste kräftig, sodass witzige Geräusche entstehen, die Dali nur noch mehr zum lachen bringen.

»Du solltest noch mehr Pink tragen«, ruft Loki uns zu und spielt damit auf die unzähligen, bereits getrockneten Farbkleckse auf Nicks Erscheinung an.

»Ja«, stimme ich nickend zu. »Die Farbe steht dir ganz ausgezeichnet.«

»Ich hasse euch«, gibt Nick, der aussieht als würde er direkt von einem Paintballturnier kommen, monoton zu verstehen und ich setze Dali auf seine Spieldecke, wo er sofort beginnt mit Bauklötzen zu spielen, während Loki wieder aus der Küche auftaucht und Nick eine Tasse mit Heißer Schokolade in die bunten Hände drückt. »Mit Marshmallows. Ihr wisst einfach, wie ihr mich bestechen könnt.« Ich beobachte, wie er an dem Heißgetränk nippt und Loki sich hinter mich stellt, um seine Arme um mich zu schlingen. »Um das wieder gutzumachen«, beginnt Nick zwischen zwei Schlücken, »werdet ihr mich morgen wohl zum Barbecue einladen müssen.«

»Oh, das geht nicht«, kann ich gerade noch so äußern. Es fällt mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren, da mich Lokis Atem an meinem Ohr ganz wuschig macht. »Wir sind bereits mit meinem Dad verabredet.«

»Dein Dad ist wieder da?«, fragt Nick verwundert und reicht mir die bereits leere Tasse.

»Morgen sind wir doch bei deiner Mutter zum Kaffee eingeladen«, wirft Loki ein und ich bekomme einen riesigen Schreck.

»Ach du meine Güte. Das habe ich komplett vergessen.« Hm, erfolgreich verdrängt wohl eher.

»Dein Dad ist wieder da? Wann wolltest du mir das erzählen?

»Wir können deinen Vater doch mitnehmen«, schlägt Loki vor und ich winde mich aus seiner Umarmung.

»Oh ja«, stimmt Nick nicht sonderlich hilfreich zu. »Das wird ein Riesenspaß. Seit wann ist dein Dad wieder da?!«

»Seit heute. Er wohnt auch bei Penny. Aber das geht nicht«, sage ich und beginne auf und ab zu tigern. »Mom würde einen Anfall kriegen. Und außerdem weiß Dad nichts von eurem speziellen... Können.«

»Das wird ja immer besser«, freut sich Nick und lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder, wieder völlig beschwichtigt, und ich mache mir Sorge, dass die Bezüge dreckig werden. »Darf ich dabei sein, wenn er erfährt, dass der Kleine Blitze werfen kann? Das war bei Wilhelmina schon der Renner.«

»Nick«, ermahne ich ihn, da seine Kommentare gerade nicht sonderlich hilfreich sind.

»Was denn? War doch super, als sie begonnen hat Teller zu werfen.«

»Das war der Schock«, rechtfertige ich mich für sie.

»Irgendwann wird er es erfahren«, meint Loki und lässt sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa nieder, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen.

Ich kaue nervös auf der Innenseite meiner Wange. Ich überlege. Und komme zu einem Entschluss.

»Also schön«, sagt Nick noch bevor ich meine Entscheidung kundtun kann. »Ich rufe Wilhelmina jetzt an und sage ihr, dass wir morgen alle vorbeikommen. Irgendjemand muss ja mal Ordnung in deine Familienverhältnisse bringen.«

»Nick. Nein, nein, nein. Nick!«

Wir können nur noch zusehen, wie er sein Telefon zückend von dannen rauscht, unaufhaltsam wie eine farbenfrohe Dampfwalze. Vermutlich wird er sich bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich noch mit Dad gut stellen und bald einen neuen besten Freund haben.

Ein Krachen ertönt hinter uns und als wir uns umwenden, schaut Dali unglücklich drein, weil seine Bauklötze zusammengefallen sind. Er weint beinahe los, aber schon ist Bob zur Stelle und drückt seine Nase gegen Dalis Ohr, was den Kleinen sofort ablenkt. Dann legt sich Bob vor Dali und lässt es zu, dass dieser sich gegen ihn wirft und sich in seinem Fell vergräbt. Hach, Bob ist eben einfach die Beste Nanny.

Ich schaue unglücklich, als ich den den morgigen Tag denke. Das kann ja was werden. Dann erschrecke ich, als Loki mich an der Hüfte packt und zu sich herunter zieht.

»Mach dir keine Gedanken, Rey-Rey«, sagt er und seine Finger beginnen die Knöpfe meiner Bluse zu öffnen.

»Meine Eltern, Nick und wir an einem Tisch? Vermutlich lädt Mom noch ihre Bingo-Freundin Dorothea ein. Wir steuern auf eine Katastrophe zu. Sehenden Auges direkt in den Eisberg hinein«, sage ich und untermale meine Aussage mit entsprechenden Gesten, wobei ich Nicks Tasse wie nebenbei auf den Wohnzimmertisch knalle. »Was tust du da eigentlich?«, frage ich blauäugig, als ich bemerke, dass ich schon gar kein Oberteil mehr anhabe.

»Ich mache da weiter, wo wir heute morgen aufgehört haben«, teilt Loki mit spitzbübischem Grinsen mit.

»Tu das nicht«, hauche ich, als er mein Dekolleté mit Küssen bedeckt und es anfängt zwischen meinen Beinen zu kribbeln. »Der Kleine kann uns sehen.« Gemeinsam schauen wir zu Dali und Bob, welche beide ineinander gekuschelt selig auf der Spieldecke schlafen. »Vergiss was ich gesagt habe«, bringe ich hervor und vergrabe meine Finger in Lokis Haar, während ich ihn stürmisch küsse und seine Hände an meinen Hintern wandern. Seine Lippen gegen meinen formen sich zu einem Lächeln, dann macht es »Phlump« und ich liege in einem weichen Bett.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Höhlenerfahrungen

_3_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

 _Höhlenerfahrungen_

Ich friere. Die Eishöhle ist riesig. Und kalt. Ein Labyrinth aus ewigem Eis und Kälte. ich trage nur meinen dünnen Pyjama und zittere zum gotterbarmen. Mein Atem steigt in wabbernden weißen Wolken vor mir auf, als ich barfuß durch die Gänge irre.

Ich laufe gerade einen nicht enden wollenden Gang entlang, als sich dieser plötzlich vor mir auftut und in einen Eispalast öffnet, so hoch wie eine Kathedrale. Ich werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken und kann ganz am oberen Ende der Eiswände die arktische Sonne durch fensterartige Öffnungen scheinen sehen. Mein Blick gleitet wieder hinab, fliegt hinüber zur Mitte des riesigen Areals und ich erspähe Byleist, der mich wie ein lebendes Mahnmal daran erinnert, dass die normale Gestalt der Eisriesen eigentlich groß, blau und furchteinflößend ist.

»Folge mir«, dröhnt seine tiefe Stimme zu mir herüber, während ich überlege, ob ich erst einmal abwarte oder doch lieber schleunigst die Beine in die Hand nehme. Seine roten Augen machen mir eine Heidenangst. Von den spitzen Zähnen, die er beim Sprechen freilegt, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. »Ich sage es nicht noch einmal.«

Es kommt Bewegung in Byleist, er wendet sich von mir ab und steuert einen Ausgang am anderen Ende der Halle an. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt, dass ich mir einmal Gedanken darüber machen soll, wie es sein kann, dass Byleist am Leben ist, wo Loki seinem Bruder beim letzten Alienangriff doch einen Dolch in den Leib gerammt hat.

Ich höre nicht auf die Stimme und beeile mich die Halle zu durchqueren, da Byleist den Tunnel bald erreicht hat. Ich blinzele und augenblicklich bin ich zu dem Eisriesen aufgeschlossen, habe hunderte Meter mit nur einem Augenschlag zurückgelegt. Er führt mich noch weiter hinein in die Eishöhle. Oder hinaus? Ich kann es nicht sagen, folge nur stumm dem Riesen und schnaufe schon bald aufgrund des hohen Tempos.

An einer Eisnische vorbeigehend, erblicke ich Hel, die mir zunickt, ihren Skelettarm hebt und mir somit den Weg weist. Als ich den Blick wieder von ihr abwende und nach vorn schaue ist Byleist verschwunden.

Ich setze meinen Weg allein fort und erblicke hinter der nächsten Biegung Sonnenlicht in der Ferne. Dann ertönt ein Schrei und ich beginne zu laufen. Gleißendes Licht blendet mich, als ich auf genau die Eishöhle mitten in der arktischen Eiswand stoße, in der mich Byleist damals festgehalten hat. In der Tiefe höre ich den Ozean rauschen, Schnee treibt in der Luft und vor meinen Augen tobt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod.

Zwei Lichtgestalten stürzen sich wie Berserker aufeinander, werfen Lichtblitze und schenken sich nichts. Ich bin geblendet von deren Schein und wende den Blick ab, erkenne jedoch trotzdem, dass ein Speer aus Licht in der Hand einer Gestalt erscheint und die andere mit einer Brutalität aufgespießt wird, die mich schaudern lässt. Die getroffene Gestalt taumelt zurück und geht zu Boden, dann verlischt der Schein und das Geschöpf bekommt klare Konturen. Helle Haut, dunkles Haar,-

»Loki!«, kreische ich, bis meine Stimme bricht.

Ich haste auf ihn zu und werfe mich über ihn. Sein Blick ist unfokussiert und seine Haut wird ganz grau, als ich auf seine Brust trommele und flehe, dass er bei mir bleibt.

Ein Lachen ertönt hinter mir, also erhebe ich mich und stürze mich, rasend vor Wut, auf die verbliebene Gestalt aus Licht. Ein Arm schießt nach vorn, bevor ich diese erreiche und trifft mich im Gesicht. Ich stürze zu Boden und merke, dass meine Augenbraue aufgeplatzt ist. Doch das ist mir egal. Ich raffe mich schnell auf und will kratzen, beißen, wehtun. Dann trifft mich eine unsichtbare Barriere und schleudert mich aus der Eishöhle. Als ich schreiend in die Tief stürze und einen letzten Blick auf den sterbenden Loki erhasche, kann ich nur noch hoffen, dass ich auf den Eisschollen nicht zerschelle.

Doch anstatt zu fallen, steige ich plötzlich wieder auf, blinzele und starre schwer atmend an unsere Schlafzimmerdecke. Ich bin erleichtert und rolle mich auf die Seite. Lokis Platz ist leer. Ich brauche ein paar Minuten um mich zu sammeln, dann schlage ich die Bettdecke beiseite und begebe mich zur Schiebetür zwischen Schlafzimmer und Wohnbereich. Loki schaut vom Küchentisch auf, als ich die Schiebetür öffne und ich lächele. Dali sitzt auf seinem Schoß und bekommt gerade sein Frühstück, Bob sitzt gebannt daneben und hofft, dass auch für ihn etwas abfällt. Letzterer sieht kurz zu mir, wedelt einmal mit dem Schwanz und schaut zurück auf den Löffel mit Babybrei, der soeben in Dalis Mund verschwindet.

»Guten Morgen, Pilzköpfchen«, sagt Loki und ich danke irgendeiner höheren Macht, dass er wohlauf ist.

»Guten Morgen«, erwidere ich und begrüße meine Männer gebührend. Dann stelle ich mich hinter Loki, lege mein Kinn auf seine Schulter und verschränke meine Arme vor seiner Brust.

»Du bist ganz kalt«, stellt er fest und greift mit einer freien Hand nach der meinen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich Gänsehaut habe und erbärmlich am frieren bin. »Und was ist das?«

Loki dreht sich so gut es geht zu mir und sein Blick gleitet hinauf zu meiner Stirn. Sein Finger folgt seinem Blick. Mit dem Daumen streicht er über meine Augenbraue und als er ihn wieder davon löst ist dieser blutig.

»Oh«, sage ich verwundert und denke an meinen Traum. »Da habe ich mich wohl im Schlaf gekratzt.«

»Wahrscheinlich«, stimmt Loki mir zu und leckt mein Blut von seinem Finger, was mich irgendwie ganz schön wuschig macht. Dann streicht er über mein Kinn. »Du musst vorsichtiger sein.« Seine Hand wandert an meine Stirn. »Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank?«

Ich verneine mit einem entsprechenden Geräusch und nehme Dali an mich, der keine Lust mehr auf sein Essen zu haben scheint. Bob schaut sehnsüchtig zu den Resten auf.

»Na, mein Schatz?«

Ich klopfe vorsichtig auf Dalis Rücken und warte auf das Bäuerchen, während Loki uns nachdenklich betrachtet und Bob den Kopf krault.

»Wo wollen wir frühstücken?«, fragt er mit einem Mal.

»In der Küche?«, schlage ich vor, während Luft aus Dalis Magen entweicht und ich ihm das Lätzchen abnehme. Loki verzieht das Gesicht.

»Ich dachte eher an Australien, Indien, Afrika.«

»Ah«, verstehe ich jetzt und überlege kurz. »In Yermo«, sage ich und Loki nickt einverstanden. Dann greift er nach meiner Hand und keine Sekunde später sitzen wir an einem gedeckten Tisch in Peggy Sue's Fünfzigerjahre Diner in Yermo, den Ort den wir bei unserem letzten Roadtrip besucht haben. Ich bin erleichtert, dass ich sogar Klamotten anhabe, die man in der Öffentlichkeit tragen kann und nicht mehr meinen Pyjama. Sogar ein Pflaster klebt über meiner Augenbraue, stelle ich fest, während Dali im Kinderstuhl neben mir nach einem luftigen Pancake grapscht und diesen in seinen Mund schiebt. Ich schmunzele, während Loki, der mir gegenüber sitzt, sich nach vorn beugt und der rote Lederbezug der stylischen Sitze leise quietscht. Er greift nach meiner Hand, sagt leise asische Worte und ich werde ganz emotional.

»Ich dich auch«, sage ich und drücke seine Hand, während Dali den Pancake auf den gebohnerten Boden schmeißt und dabei vergnügt quietscht.

Ich steige gerade aus der Dusche und trete, in ein Badetuch gewickelt, ins Schlafzimmer, als es an der Tür klopft. Wieso benutzt eigentlich nie jemand unsere Klingel?

Ich spähe durch die offen stehende Schiebetür, als Loki sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhebt und sich zur Tür begibt. Auf halbem Weg bleibt er stehen und schaut mich interessiert an. Er sieht von meinem Gesicht zum oberen Rand des Badetuchs und wieder zurück.

»Verführerisch«, sagt er und geht zur Tür.

Ich beeile mich, schließe die Tür und schlüpfe in frische Unterwäsche, als bereits Nicks Stimme an mein Ohr dringt. Jetzt beginnt er also. Der vermutlich schlimmste Tag in meinem Leben. Die Zombie-Apokalypse ist ein Dreck dagegen.

Ich entscheide mich für ein nettes Sommerkleid, flache Sandalen und zwinge meine Haare in einen unordentlichen Dutt. Meine Mom wird es hassen, aber das ist mir egal.

»Meine alte Wohnung steht ja immer noch leer«, höre ich Nick feststellen und mein Körper läutet eine leichte Nervenkrise ein, als Nick auch noch vorschlägt, dass Cooper, also Dad, doch einziehen könnte. Ein Familienmitglied in so unmittelbarer Nähe? Da kann ich ja gleich lachend in eine Kreissäge springen.

Ich reiße die Schiebetür zur Seite und Nicks Blick fliegt zu mir. Ich will ihn begrüßen, doch sein Mund verzieht sich abschätzend und mir bleibt die Begrüßung im Hals stecken.

»Willst du so aus dem Haus gehen?«, fragt er mich und ich werde unter der strafenden Härte seines Blickes immer kleiner, gehe hinüber zu Loki und versuche mich hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. »Das wird Wilhelmina gar nicht gefallen. Apropos, sie weiß Bescheid, dass wir gleich mit deinem Dad, der übrigens Spitze ist, bei ihr einfallen. Sie freut sich und hat irgendetwas von einer noch offen stehenden Rechnung oder so erzählt.«

Ach du meine Güte, denke ich und schlage mir innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn.

»Wo ist Dad?«, fällt mir dann auf und ich spähe zu der noch offen stehenden Tür.

»Der steht unten und tratscht mit Bill«, erklärt Nick und geht hinüber zur Spieldecke, wo Dali und Bob mit ein paar Plüschtieren beschäftigt sind. Dabei sehe ich, dass er seine verschwundenen Augenbrauen stümperhaft mit Kajal nachgezogen hat und muss mir auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als Lokis Lippen gegen meine Schläfe stoßen.

»Alles wird gut«, sagt er leise, als könnte er Gedanken lesen. »Es wird bestimmt ein ganz wundervoller Familiennachmittag.«

»Bestimmt«, sage ich und meine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus. Jetzt kann mich wirklich nur noch ein Alienangriff retten.

»Da ist er«, sagt Dads Stimme von der Tür und wir alle wenden unseren Blick zu dem Neuankömmling, der jedoch nur Augen für Dali hat.

Bob gibt ein kurzes Knurren von sich, als er den Fremden in der Tür stehen sieht.

»Bob«, ermahnt Loki. »Alles in Ordnung.«

Der Golden Retriever bettet seinen Kopf zwischen seine Vorderpfoten und beobachtet Dad, der langsam näher tritt. Dali lässt sein Plüschtier fallen und sieht seinen Großvater auf eine wissende Art an, die kein Kind in seinem Alter besitzen sollte. Dann reckt er seine Ärmchen nach oben und Dad hebt seinen Enkelsohn in beschützende Arme.

»Hallo, kleiner Mann«, sagt Dad und ist ganz offensichtlich den Tränen nahe, als Dali nach seiner Nase greift. Ich sollte den Blick lieber abwenden – ich kann Männer doch nicht weinen sehen –, aber das Bild ist einfach zu rührend. »Ich bin dein Opa.«

»Tja«, sagt Nick, schaut auf seine Ohr und zerstört somit die Idylle des Moments. »Wir sollten los. Wilhelmina hat es gar nicht gern, wenn man zu spät kommt.«

»Das stimmt«, wirft Dad ein und erzählt eine kurze Anekdote über explodierende Küchengeräte. Ja, daran erinnere ich mich auch noch.

»Dad«, beginne ich, nachdem mich Loki auffordernd ansieht. »Du weißt ja, dass wir bei Mom zum Kaffee eingeladen sind.«

»Ja«, meint Dad nur und tut so, als würde er Dalis Nase klauen.

»Und du weißt auch, dass Mom in L.A. wohnt«, fahre ich fort und taste mich langsam an das Thema asische Magie heran.

»Ja«, sagt Dad weiter und wirkt jetzt immerhin ansatzweise verwirrt.

Nick gibt mir mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass ich weiter machen soll und Loki begibt sich in die Küche, um die selbstgebackene Erdbeertorte aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

»Das sind zehn Flugstunden«, erkläre ich also weiter. »Wir schaffen es demnach nicht pünktlich.«

»Wie jetzt?«, fragt Dad und sieht zwischen Loki und mir hin und her. »Ich dachte, dein Freund beamt uns mal eben rüber.«

Ein paar Sekunden ist es still, dann lacht Nick laut los und Bob erschrickt so sehr, dass er sofort auf allen vieren steht.

»Du... weißt es?«, frage ich baff, während Dali unartikulierte Geräusche von sich gibt, Dad ihn in den Armen wiegt und Loki die Erdbeertorte in eine Transportbox packt.

»Liebchen«, meint Dad und sieht mich an wie damals, als ich blöderweise das Beerdigungsinstitut meines Onkels Phil abgefackelt hatte. »Ich bin doch nicht von gestern.«

Damit scheint alles gesagt zu sein und ich stehe ein wenig geplättet in der Gegend herum, als Loki bereits fragt:

»Wer will zuerst?«

Sofort schießt Nicks Arm in die Höhe und er schnippt eifrig mit den Fingern.

»Ich, ich, ich, ich, ich!«

Ich rolle mit den Augen, als Loki, Nick und die Erdbeertorte mit einem »Phlump« verschwinden.

»Faszinierend«, flüstert Dad und bekommt gar nicht mit, wie Dalis grapschende Fingerchen seine Frisur zerstören. Dann erschrickt er, als Loki direkt vor ihm auftaucht.

»Entschuldigung«, sagt dieser nur kurz und packt Dad an der Schulter. »Beim ersten Mal ist es besser, wenn man die Augen schließt.«

Ich sehe Dad noch nicken, dann bin ich mit Bob und Mrs. Fish im Aquarium auf dem Fensterbrett allein.

»Lieb sein«, sage ich dem Fellknäuel, kraule ihm hinter seinem rechten Ohr und schultere meine kleine Handtasche. »Wir sind bald wieder da.«

»Phlump.«

»Rey-Rey«, sagt Loki liebevoll und reicht mir beide Hände, zieht mich in seine Arme. Ich schaue etwas unglücklich, als ich seinen Oberkörper umschlinge und meine Wange gegen seine Brust bette. »Dein Vater sieht aus, als müsste er sich gleich in die Petunien deiner Mutter übergeben.«

»Nicht die Petunien«, nuschele ich flehend, dann lösen wir uns auf und ein Ruck hinter meinem Bauchnabel zerrt uns durch Zeit und Raum.

Einen Augenschlag später stehen wir auf Moms Terrasse und ich sehe zu Dad hinüber, der über dem weißen Geländer hängt und nach Luft schnappt, Moms Blumenbeet unter sich. Nick, der nun Dali auf dem Arm trägt, klopft Dad beruhigend auf den Rücken. »So ging es uns allen. Nur der kleine Scheißer hatte nie Probleme damit.«

Eine Tür wird aufgerissen und Mom stößt zu uns, wie immer perfekt gestylt.

»Da seid ihr ja endlich«, schimpft sie sofort los. »Der Kaffee wird doch kalt. Nicht in die Petunien, Cooper!«

»Hallo, Willi«, sagt Dad und hebt grüßend eine Hand. Dann reißt er sich zusammen, richtet sich zu voller Größe auf und streicht seine Kleider glatt. »Schön dich... zu sehen.«

»Jaja«, winkt Mom nur ab und begrüßt Loki und Nick mit Wangenküssen. Dann ist Dali ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. »Wo ist denn mein kleiner Liebling? Da ist er ja!«

»Hi, Mom«, wage ich zu sagen und lenke ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

»Hallo, Liebes«, sagt sie immerhin im Vorbeigehen und schürzt kurz die Lippen, als sie mein Outfit begutachtet, sagt jedoch nichts dazu, nicht einmal zu dem ominösen Pflaster über meiner Augenbraue. »Kommt doch herein, ich habe eine Überraschung für Kali.«

»Er heißt Dali«, korrigiere ich sie und lasse Nick den Vortritt, der jetzt die Erdbeertorte an sich genommen hat.

»Er ist mein Enkel und ich kann ihn nennen wie ich will«, dringt Moms gedämpfte Stimme an mein Ohr, da sie bereits im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden ist, und Kali... äh... Dali mit ihr.

»Ich liebe deine Klingel, Wilhelmina!«, ruft Nick erfreut und betätigt aus Spaß die Taste, woraufhin just die Melodie von Jeopardy erklingt.

»Hier hat sich rein gar nichts verändert«, sagt Dad und folgt Nick milde aufgeregt.

Mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln spricht Loki mir Mut zu und legt eine Hand gegen meinen Rücken.

Ich seufze ergeben.

Na dann auf in die Höhle der Löwin.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	4. Der Tanz mit dem Teufel

_4_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

 _Der Tanz mit dem Teufel_

Ich kralle mich an Lokis Oberarm und lasse mich von ihm regelrecht durch den Flur meiner Mutter zerren. Ich habe es nicht sonderlich eilig am Esstisch des Grauens Platz zu nehmen.

»Riley«, ermahnt mich Loki, lacht jedoch, als meine Fingernägel sich in sein Fleisch krallen.

Dad hängt seine Jacke an einen Kleiderhaken an der Garderobe und ich tue es ihm mit meiner Handtasche gleich. Er verschwindet im Esszimmer, Nick trägt die Torte in die Küche und Loki schiebt mich vor sich her, sodass ich Dad förmlich hinterher stolpere. Dieser setzt sich sogleich an seinen angestammten Platz an die Stirnseite des Esstisches und sieht aus, als hätte er Mom nie verlassen. Ich bemerke sofort, dass ein Gedeck mehr aufgetragen ist und sehe meine Vermutung bezüglich Dorothea bestätigt. Dann fällt mein Blick auf Mom, die Dali gerade eine selbstgestrickte Mütze mit Ohrwärmern aufsetzt, die beinahe bis zum Boden reichen. Ich blinzele ungläubig. Was soll das sein? Er sieht aus wie ein Dinosaurier und ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich schon seit Ewigkeiten »In einem Land vor unserer Zeit« bei Amazon bestellen wollte.

»Überraschung«, flötet Mom und präsentiert uns stolz ihren Enkel, dem die Mütze gerade über die Augen rutscht. »Naja, er wird noch hinein wachsen.«

»Niedlich«, sagt Nick, trägt die frisch angeschnittene Torte herein und stellt sie mittig auf den Tisch, zwischen allerlei Teilchen, Cupcakes und Macarons aus Moms Café im Zentrum der Stadt. »Unser kleiner Littlefoot.«

»Reizend«, lüge ich aalglatt und nehme schnell neben Dad Platz, um es hinter mich zu bringen.

Nach einer Aufforderung von Mom nehmen alle Platz und während ich mich wundere, dass sie sich an Dads andere Seite setzt, entledigt sich Dali seiner Kopfbedeckung und lässt das grauenhafte Ding achtlos zu Boden fallen, wo es sich vermutlich irgendwann festtreten wird. Ich bin sehr stolz.

Nick setzt sich neben Mom und Loki ihm gegenüber neben mich. Vorhang auf für Szene eins.

»Ich erwarte noch jemanden«, gibt Mom endlich zu, als sie meinen Blick bemerkt, während Loki seine selbstgebackene Torte auf unsere Teller verteilt. »Wurde wohl aufgehalten.«

»Wen erwartest du denn?«, will ich es lieber genau wissen, während Mom Dali bereits mit Tortenboden füttert. »Nicht so viel, Mom.«

Sie tut so, als hätte sie mich nicht gehört und während Besteck auf Tellern klirrt und Nick uns Kaffee einschenkt, taxiere ich Mom mit Blicken.

»Wen, Mom?«

»Nur Chris aus der Nachbarschaft«, sagt sie ganz beiläufig und meidet es, mich anzusehen.

»Der ist doch schon vor Jahren weggezogen«, sage ich und schaufele mir Torte in den Mund. »Die ist dir sehr gut gelungen, Liebling«, gebe ich dabei zu verstehen und Loki bedankt sich lächelnd.

»Er ist wieder hergezogen und war gestern zu Besuch hier«, erklärt Mom und Dad mischt sich in das Gespräch ein.

»Chris der Gärtner?«

»Er ist Landschaftsarchitekt«, korrigiert Mom und nimmt selbst den ersten Bissen Torte. »Oh, die ist wirklich sehr gut.« Und das aus dem Mund einer Café-Betreiberin.

»Wer ist dieser Chris?«, will nun auch Nick wissen, während Loki eine Erdbeere nach der anderen aus seiner Torte pult und sich alles geduldig anhört.

»Harleens Exfreund.« Das ist Mom. Die einzige Person auf der ganzen weiten Welt, die mich nie bei meinem ersten Namen anredet.

»Er ist nicht mein Exfreund«, stelle ich klar und leere meine Kaffeetasse in einem Zug. »Ich bin nur mit ihm zum Abschlussball gegangen, weil mich sonst niemand gefragt hat.«

»Weil du ein Sonderling warst«, wirft Mom ein und Nick platzt förmlich vor Freude über das Thema der Unterhaltung.

»Das ist besser als jede Daily Soap«, nuschelt er in seinen Bart und greift nach den Cupcakes.

»Und er war klein, dick und hatte fürchterliche Akne. Wieso lädst du Chris zum Kaffee ein?«

»Ich wollte nur nett sein«, rechtfertigt Mom sich. »Und außerdem hat er sich sehr gewandelt.«

Ein weiterer Kommentar bleibt ungesagt, weil ich verwundert beobachte, wie Dad nach Moms Hand auf dem Esstisch greift und diese beruhigend drückt. Ich spüre, wie meine Augenbrauen sich ganz automatisch zusammenziehen, das Pflaster mit Katzenmotiv ist dabei jedoch ein wenig im Weg. Was geht hier eigentlich vor? Warum sind sich die beiden nicht schon längst an die Kehle gesprungen und sitzen jetzt so friedfertig und einträchtig nebeneinander? Hier ist doch was im Busch.

»Was mir die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge liegt«, beginnt Dad und schenkt sich Kaffee nach, während ich eine Erdbeere von Lokis Teller mopse. »Wieso sind Sie Grün hinter dem Ohr, Nick?«

»Wie bitte?«, fragt Nick leicht verwirrt, während alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm liegt und seine aufgemalten Augenbrauen komische Sachen machen. Dad deutet auf Farbreste in Nicks Haar, die ich erst jetzt bemerke. Nick schaut kurz verstohlen zu mir herüber, während er sich eine Antwort überlegt. »Ach das, das war ein kleiner... Farbunfall.«

»Ach du meine Güte«, sagt Mom mit einem Mal ganz aufgeregt und ich lasse vor Schreck die Gabel fallen. »Hast du es schon gesehen, Cooper?«

»Was gesehen?«, fragt Dad und sieht zwischen Mom und mir hin und her.

»Das wird ein Riesenspaß«, sagt sie und klatscht in die Hände, wobei Dali sofort begeistert einstimmt. »Zeig deinem Opa doch einmal was du kannst.«

»Mom, bitte«, sage ich und versuche einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. »Führ' ihn doch nicht vor wie ein Zirkustier.«

Erschrocken fasst Mom sich ans Herz.

»Du hast absolut Recht. Irgendwann wird es sich schon einmal ergeben. Tut mir Leid, Liebling.« Das gilt Dali, nicht mir.

»Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt«, höre ich Dad noch sagen, doch ich wende mich an Loki.

»Sag doch auch mal etwas«, flüstere ich, doch der Herr lehnt sich nur in seinem Stuhl zurück und zuckt mit den Schultern, während am Tisch eine Diskussion über die Gefahren von Heizstrahlern entflammt.

»Ich genieße und schweige.«

Super. Hauptsache Mr. Chaos amüsiert sich.

»Geht der Kleine in gar keine Krabbelgruppe?«, höre ich Nick aus einem Wirrwarr an Stimmen heraus und sehe ihn auf eine Art an, die an seinem Verstand zweifeln lässt. »Ich mein' ja nur...«

»Ihr solltet heiraten«, kommt es plötzlich von Mom und sie sieht zu Loki und mir herüber, während Dali einen Muffin einspeichelt und dabei glücklich auf die Tischdecke sabbert. Ich umklammere meine Kuchengabel. Ich glaube, am Ende ramme ich sie nur deswegen keinem in den Bauch, weil ich mich nicht zwischen Nick und Mom entscheiden kann.

»Mom«, zwinge ich mich ruhig zu sagen, lege jedoch den gesamten energischen Nachdruck hinein zu dem ich fähig bin. Ich weiß nämlich, was sie über uneheliche Kinder denkt.

»Schon gut«, winkt sie auch gleich wieder ab. »Ich wollte es nur noch einmal gesagt haben.«

Ich spüre Lokis Blick auf mir, wende mich ihm erneut zu und greife nach seiner Hand, die auf meinem Oberschenkel liegt.

»Ich brauche keinen Ring am Finger um zu wissen, dass wir zusammen gehören«, antworte ich auf eine unausgesprochene Frage und meine es auch so. Außerdem hat Loki nicht einmal eine ID-Card. Was sollte denn bitteschön auf der Hochzeitsurkunde als Geburtsort stehen? Jotunheim? Er beugt sich zu mir und küsst meine Stirn. »Wie sind die Hochzeiten in Asgard?«

»Langwierig«, seufzt Loki, als würde er sich nicht gern daran zurückerinnern. »Die längsten Feierlichkeiten an die ich mich erinnern kann, dauerten etwa drei Wochen.«

Drei Wochen?!

»An die du dich erinnern kannst?«

»Nicht nur hier auf Midgard feiert man feuchtfröhlich.«

»Nicht dein Ernst!«

»Und ob. Das Highlight jeder Zeremonie ist jedoch der Moment, wenn der Bräutigam mit einer Entourage an Kriegern auszieht und seiner Liebsten ein Bilgenschwein erlegt.«

»Das ist ja schrecklich«, sage ich leidend und schlage die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.

Loki lacht.

»Andere Welten, andere Sitten.«

Die Melodie von Jeopardy lässt uns alle aufhorchen. Da ist jemand an der Wohnungstür.

»Ich geh schon«, sage ich, als ich bemerke, dass niemand Anstalten macht auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Mom, Dad und Nick bespaßen Dali gerade im Dreierpack und ich drücke mich aus meinem Stuhl nach oben, um dem Klingelnden, vermutlich Chris, Einlass zu gewähren. Auf meinem Weg zur Tür finde ich es seltsam, dass diverse Herrenschuhe unter der Garderobe stehen, aber Mom hat hin und wieder einen seltsamen Kleidungsstil und mixt diverse Stilrichtungen. Wer weiß.

Ich reiß die Wohnungstür auf und erwarte einen korpulenten, gedrungenen Endzwanziger, der Aknenarben im Gesicht zur Schau trägt. Was ich sehe lässt mich jedoch glauben, dass sich der Mann in der Tür geirrt hat.

Er ist groß, stylische Frisur, gepflegter Dreitagebart. Er trägt normale Jeans, Sportschuhe und ein blaues Button-down-Hemd, dessen Ärmel zur Hälfte hochgekrempelt sind. Er sieht appetitlich aus und er hat einen Sexappeal, der mir kurzzeitig die Schuhe auszieht.

»Äh«, sage ich noch, während mein Gegenüber bereits mit der Weinflasche wedelt, sich zu mir herunter beugt und mich in seine Arme zieht.

»Riley, schön dich zu sehen! Du hast dich kaum verändert.«

Du dich umso mehr, will ich sagen bin jedoch sprachlos und bitte Chris einfach nur mit einer Geste herein, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat. Aus dem Esszimmer ertönt ein Knall und schließlich lautes Gegröle. War das Mom?

»Oh, schön«, meint Chris und benutzt den Abstreicher um seine Schuhe zu reinigen, bevor er eintritt. »Ihr habt sogar Tischfeuerwerk.«

»Geh einfach durch«, kann ich endlich sagen und winke hinter ihm her, als er bereits durch den Flur streift.

Dann sehe ich Dad aus dem Esszimmer auftauchen, der sich mit einer Serviette über das Gesicht wischt.

»Donnerlittchen. Ich brauche jetzt einen Schnaps«, gesteht er, während immer noch Gelächter an mein Ohr dringt. »Hallo, Chris. Hast du immer noch den Selbstgebrauten, Willi?«

»Da wo er immer steht«, ruft meine Mutter und dann, als Chris durch die Tür des Esszimmers tritt: »Da ist ja mein Lieblingsnachbar.«

»Entschuldigt die Verspätung«, sagt Chris und reicht Mom eine Rotweinflasche. »Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Mrs. Parker.«

Ich bleibe in der Tür stehen, während sich alle miteinander bekannt machen und Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht werden, als Dad neben mich tritt, umgeben von einem dezenten Hauch Selbstgebrauten.

»Seit wann wohnst du eigentlich wieder hier?«, frage ich, weil sich die Gelegenheit gerade so ergibt und er schaut ertappt zu Boden.

»Seit ein paar Wochen«, gesteht er ohne auch nur den Versuch zu starten es abzustreiten.

»Seid ihr wieder zusammen?«, frage ich geradeheraus und beäuge den Brandfleck auf Moms bester Tischdecke, wo Dalis Kugel explodiert ist.

»Sieht ganz so aus«, sagt Dad und wir beobachten gemeinsam, wie Chris sich an die zweite Stirnseite neben Loki setzt.

»Schön«, sage ich und meine es auch so, suche Dads Hand und drücke diese, bevor ich zurück an meinen Platz schlendere und Dad mir folgt.

»Aber wieso bist du den weiten Weg nach Valdez gekommen und hast dich bei Penny einquartiert? Du hättest einfach anrufen können und sagen was Sache ist.«

»Ich fand es so spannender.«

Meine geschiedenen Eltern wieder ein Paar. Das muss ich auch erst einmal verkraften. Wo ist der Schnaps?

Als ich meinen Stuhl zurecht rücke, sind bereits wieder zahlreiche Gespräche im Gange. Dad unterhält sich mit Mom und erst jetzt bemerke ich die kleinen Blicke, die sie sich wie frisch verliebte zuwerfen. Mein Blick wandert weiter zu Nick, der Dali nun an sich genommen hat und ihm Fotos auf seinem Telefon zeigt. Hoffentlich nichts Unanständiges.

Chris lacht und ich schaue alarmiert zu den beiden verbliebenen Personen.

»Stimmt's, Cupcake?«, fragt er, als er bemerkt, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit ihm gilt.

Cupcake? Den Spitznamen habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehört.

»Was?«, frage ich unhöflich, als Chris sich an den Teilchen bedient.

»Ich habe gerade von dem Brand im Beerdigungsinstitut deines Onkels erzählt.«

»Oh, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran«, bitte ich und horche auf, als ein Handyklingeln ertönt. »Ist das deines?«

»Nein«, sagt Loki, während Chris' Blick zwischen uns hin und her gleitet. Dabei bleibt dieser länger auf mir hängen, als es schicklich ist und ich rutsche nervös auf meinem Stuhl herum. »Ich habe immer noch den Piña Colada Song als Klingelton.«

Wir lauschen weiter. Nein, das ist nicht der Piña Colada Song. Das ist »Stayin' Alive« von den Bee Gees und somit mein Telefon, welches gerade einen Mordsradau veranstaltet.

»Kann da mal bitte jemand ran gehen?«, keift Mom los und ich bemerke, dass sie bereits bei einem weiteren Schnäpschen angekommen sind.

»Bin schon unterwegs«, sage ich hastig und bin erneut auf dem Weg in den Flur.

In meiner Handtasche krame ich nach dem Telefon und schaue kaum auf das Display, als ich das Gespräch mit einem Fingerwisch annehme. Bestimmt eh nur ein Werbeanruf.

»Riley? Hier ist Pepper.«

Virginia »Pepper« Potts? Die Sekretärin und Lebensgefährtin von Tony Stark? Das kommt jetzt in der Tat überraschend. Ist unsere Postkarte etwa endlich angekommen?

»Pepper«, begrüße ich sie und husche schnell wieder ins Esszimmer, wo Loki mich sogleich fragend ansieht. Es ist Pepper, forme ich lautlos mit dem Mund und zucke mit den Schultern. »Schön, dass du anrufst.«

»Riley, ist dein Mann in der Nähe? Ich habe seine Nummer leider nicht«, legt sie sofort los, noch ehe ich fragen kann, wie es ihr geht, wie das Wetter in New York ist oder ob mal wieder ein Oberfiesling die menschliche Existenz bedroht. »Es ist dringend.«

Oha. Das lässt bei mir alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Dringend wie »dringend dringend« oder »Avengers dringend«?

»Es ist wegen Tony«, sagt Pepper weiter.

»Oh, ja. Warte kurz. Ist für dich.«

Ich reiche Loki mein Telefon und er entschuldigt sich bei Chris, bevor er sich erhebt und mir das Mobilteil aus der Hand nimmt.

»Ja, bitte?«, fragt er und ich höre Peppers Stimme am anderen Ende, kann jedoch nicht verstehen, was sie sagt.

»Tony? Ja... einen kurzen Moment.« Loki wirft mir einen eindeutigen Blick zu, streicht mir kurz über den Arm und verlässt den Raum in Richtung Küche. »Auf dem A?«, sagt er noch, dann ist er außer Hörweite.

»Tja«, sage ich mehr zu mir selbst und lasse mich auf Lokis nun freiem Stuhl nieder, weil Chris mich auffordernd ansieht. Unbehagen erfüllt mich und ich sehe hilfesuchend zu Nick, der Dali bereits in den Schlaf gequatscht hat.

»Erinnerst du dich noch an Frank?«, fragt Chris unterdessen und ich gehe alle ehemaligen Schulkameraden in Gedanken durch.

»Miller? Der Typ der eine Ziege in ein rosa Kleidchen gesteckt und sie zum Abschlussball mitgebracht hat?«

»Ja, genau«, bestätigt Chris lächelnd und legt dabei eine Reihe makellos weißer Zähne frei für die so manch einer über Leichen gehen würde.

»Der Frank Miller, der bei einem Talentwettbewerb mitgemacht und die Melodie von Knight Rider gerülpst hat?«

»Is ja irre«, klinkt Nick sich ein, während ich beobachte wie Chris' gepflegte Hände nach der zierlichen Kaffeetasse mit goldenem Rand greifen. »Was ist dann passiert?«

»Nach der Hälfte des Songs wurde er von der Bühne gezerrt«, erinnere ich mich. »Durchlief er dann nicht seine pyromanische Phase?«

Chris setzt die Tasse wieder ab und nickt bestätigend.

»Ja, und danach war er der Meinung, er könne Regen machen.«

»Stimmt«, fällt mir wieder ein und ich lache kurz auf. »Er hat dann immer so ulkig gesungen. 'Uhahuha uha uha huahua'.« Wir lachen alle drei und Mom wirft mir einen Blick zu der fragt, ob ich mich nicht einmal benehmen kann. Ich ignoriere ihn. »Was ist mit Frank? Habt ihr noch Kontakt?«

Chris' Blick wird bedrückt.

»Er weilt nicht mehr unter uns«, gesteht er schließlich. »Er hat sich irgendwann letztes Jahr in die Luft gesprengt. Aber danach hat es drei Tage lang geregnet.«

»Das ist ja schrecklich«, sagen Nick und ich wie aus einem Mund, während Dali Bläschen aus der Nase quillen.

Ich beobachte eine Zeit lang, wie diese groß und klein werden, groß und klein, groß und wieder klein, dann greift Chris nach meiner Hand auf der Tischdecke und meine Augen werden groß. Woah! Moooment mal.

»Riley«, beginnt er und es scheint ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen, dass Nick als entsetzter Zeuge direkt neben ihm sitzt. »Wir sollten mal wieder etwas zusammen machen. Die Sache mit Frank hat mir gezeigt wie kurz das Leben doch eigentlich ist. Man darf sich keine Chance entgehen lassen.«

Chance? Welche Chance meint er denn jetzt genau?

»Äääh«, mache ich nur und sehe nun wirklich eindringlich Hilfe suchend zu Nick hinüber.

»Chris!«, schießt dieser sogleich los und springt für mich in die Presche. »Hetero?«

Mein Blick wird ausdruckslos und ich zweifle erneut an Nicks Verstand.

»Durch und durch«, bestätigt Chris, ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden. Er besitzt sogar die Frechheit und drückt meine Hand nun ein wenig.

Nick zuckt mit den Schultern und wirft mir nun seinerseits einen Blick zu der sagt: Ich habe alles versucht.

Ich erschrecke kurz, als ich mich wieder Chris zuwende und Loki hinter ihm steht.

»Liebling!« Ich springe auf und entreiße Chris dabei mein Hand. »Da bist du ja wieder. Bei Pepper alles in Ordnung? Wirst du gebraucht? Willst du das wir gehen?« Ich trete näher an Loki heran, kralle mich in sein Shirt und flüstere mit Nachdruck: »Bitte sag, dass wir jetzt gehen.«

»Eigentlich wollte ich mich noch ein wenig mit Chris unterhalten«, meint Loki gefährlich ruhig und wirft besagtem Chris dabei einen seiner Mörderblicke zu. Oh je. Gedanklich teleportiert er ihn wahrscheinlich schon auf den Mount Everest. Oder in einen Vulkan in Neuseeland. Keine schöne Sache.

»Lass uns nach Anchorage ins ' _Chilkoot Charlies' gehen«, lenke ich vom Thema ab. »Wenn wir Glück haben ist der Gorilla wieder da und du kannst eine alte Rechnung begleichen.«_

 _Loki drückt mir einen besitzergreifenden Kuss auf die Lippen und irgendetwas leuchtet in seinen Augen auf._

»Oh, seht mal«, wechselt Nick ebenfalls das Thema, da er dazu übergegangen ist, seine Nachrichten-App zu durchstöbern. Dann zeigt er das Display in die Runde und mein Herzschlag setzt für einen Moment aus. »Der sieht aus wie der Typ, der damals in New York aufgetaucht ist. Erinnert ihr euch? Lilafarbenes Cape, komische Kopfbedeckung, irrer Blick? Wie hieß er doch gleich? Ach egal. Er scheint gerade eben in China aufgetaucht zu sein. Hat mächtig Lärm gemacht, aber mehr auch nicht. Komischer Kauz. Vielleicht will er ja- Riley, alles in Ordnung?«

Nichts ist in Ordnung. Mein Hals wird eng. Ich kriege keine Luft. Stresspusteln bilden sich auf meinem Dekolleté. Das ist eine handfeste Panikattacke. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn laufe ich auf und ab, versuche einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber da ist nur die Angst vor Immortus und sein Vorhaben mich umbringen zu wollen. Weiß der Geier wieso. Irgendetwas mit Fortbestand der Realität oder so.

»Liebes, hyperventilierst du gerade?«, kommt es von Mom. »Soll ich dir eine Papiertüte holen?«

Ich brauche keine Papiertüte. Nach Hause. Ich will nach Hause. Jetzt gleich.

»Gib ihn mir«, sage ich zu Nick und hebe Dali in meine Arme, während Loki sich in einer Seelenruhe den Nachrichten-Feed durchliest und Chris nur ungläubig starrt. »Bring uns nach Hause, Loki. Bitte.«

Ich zittere, als er mich in seine Arme schließt und seine Hände beruhigend meinen Rücken entlang gleiten.

»Nach Hause?«, fragt Chris. »Wie wollt ihr denn jetzt-«

»Phlump.«

Erleichtert lasse ich mich auf der Bettkante nieder und atme erst einmal mehrmals tief durch. Sofort fühle ich mich sicherer. Mein Zuhause. Meine Feste. Hier kann mir nichts passieren, rede ich mir zumindest ein. Loki nimmt mir Dali aus den Armen und trägt ihn stumm in das Kinderzimmer. Ich höre wie er leise mit ihm redet, als er ihn schlafen legt. Eine kalte Hundeschnauze drückt sich plötzlich gegen meine Wange. Bob ist aufgewacht und lugt mir über die Schulter. Dann springt er vom Bett und setzt sich vor mich, wedelt mit dem Schwanz und schiebt seine Schnauze immer wieder unter meine Hand, aber ich kann mich einfach noch nicht rühren. Die Matratze gibt nach, als Loki sich neben mich setzt und an meiner Stelle Bob krault. Ich lehne mich gegen ihn und er legt einen Arm um meine Schulter.

»Geht's wieder?«, fragt er leise und ich nicke vorsichtig.

»Ich war nur... erschrocken.«

»Ich lasse nicht zu, dass euch irgendjemand etwas antut.«

»Ich weiß.«

Wir legen uns zurück, ich halte Lokis Hand und er küsst meine Schläfe. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so liegen. Vielleicht bin ich auch kurz eingeschlafen, denn ich öffne die Augen als Lokis leise Stimme an mein Ohr dringt.

»Ich mag deine Familie.«

Ich muss auflachen.

»Das ist nicht meine Familie«, sage ich kopfschüttelnd und spüre Bobs Wärme an meinen Füßen. »Das ist eine ausgewählte Sammlung an Irren. Aber es ist jetzt auch deine ausgewählte Sammlung an Irren.« Loki lacht leise und bestätigend. »Ich mag deine Mutter.«

Ich weiß, dass er das Gesicht verzieht, auch wenn ich es gerade nicht sehen kann.

»Sie ist nicht meine-«

»Ich weiß«, unterbreche ich ihn. »Aber sie liebt dich wie eine Mutter und nur darauf kommt es an.« Ich drehe mich so, dass ich sein Gesicht sehen kann. Er starrt nachdenklich an die Decke. »Du liebst sie auch, gib's zu.«

Sein Blick wandert zu mir und er lächelt traurig.

»Vermutlich hast du Recht.«

Natürlich habe ich Recht. Es muss schwer sein, eine geliebte Person für viele hundert Jahre nicht sehen zu können. Naja, er hat ja noch Thor, der hin und wieder mal vorbei schaut.

»Seit der letzten Weihnachtsfeier im Stark Tower verstehe ich mich auch besser mit Thor«, sage ich daher und erinnere mich an ein kleines Party-Spiel. »Ich hätte Mjam-Mjam auch beinahe angehoben.«

Loki lacht laut auf.

»Er heißt nicht mehr Stark Tower«, lässt er mich wissen. »Es ist jetzt der Avengers Tower. Und Thors Hammer heißt Mjölnir, nicht Mjam-Mjam.«

»Ach echt? Wieso sagt Darcy dann immer Mjam-Mjam?«

Die Frage bleibt unbeantwortet, da Bob sich bemerkbar macht. Die Natur fordert seinen Tribut.

»Ich geh' schon«, meint Loki und kommt auf die Beine, jedoch nicht ohne mir noch einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz zu hauchen. »Und dann hole ich Nick ab. Sonst beschwert er sich wieder, dass wir ihn überall vergessen.«

Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee.

»Wir haben ihn noch nie wirklich vergessen«, gebe ich jedoch zu bedenken.

»Einmal schon«, erwidert Loki, zaubert eine Hundeleine hervor und Bob dreht sofort am Rad.

»Aber da hatte der Indianerhäuptling ein Satellitentelefon und er konnte uns anrufen.«

»Stimmt.«

»Meine Eltern sind wieder ein Paar«, platzt es aus mir heraus und Loki sieht mich nicht sonderlich überrascht an. »Du hast es gewusst?«

»Deine Mutter hat es mir neulich erzählt.«

»Und du hast es für dich behalten?«

»Ich wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben.«

Bob fängt an zu kläffen, springt an Loki hoch und kann seine Gassirunde kaum noch abwarten. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass Dali aufwacht, also erhebe ich mich schnell und scheuche Bob nach draußen.

»Loki?«, rufe ich ihm hinterher, als er bereits den Flur entlang geht und Bob die Stufen hinunter saust.

»Rey-Rey?«, fragt er und bleibt abwartend stehen.

»Was wollte Pepper?«

Sein leises Lachen dringt erneut an mein Ohr. Mein zweitliebstes Geräusch auf der Welt. Dalis glucksende Laute liegen knapp davor auf Nummer eins.

»Tony hat etwas über den Durst getrunken, saß auf dem A seines Towers und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ein kurzes Männergespräch zu führen.«

Oh, wirklich?

»Ach so«, sage ich nur.

»Und Pepper bedankt sich für die Karte von den Bahamas.« Ha! Wusste ich doch, dass sie angekommen ist. Also ist der Tag summa summarum doch nicht ganz so disasterhaft verlaufen. Hätte schlimmer kommen können. »Und Pilzköpfchen?«

»Hm?«

»Wenn ich diesen Chris das nächste Mal sehe, schlage ich ihm die Zähne ein.«

Okaaa~y.

»Phlump.«

»Riley!«, ruft Nick aus, als er und Loki sich in unserem Wohnzimmer materialisieren. Ich lege meinen Roman vorsorglich beiseite und harre der Dinge die gleich kommen mögen. »Mein Gehirn ist nun endgültig verschwunden.«

Loki und ich werfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu, dann prüft Loki die Uhrzeit und ich frage mich, ob er noch etwas vorhat.

»Bist du sicher? Hast du schon unter deinem Autositz nachgeschaut?«

»Ich habe doch gar kein Auto mehr«, echauffiert er sich und lässt sich neben mich fallen. Sofort ist die Fernbedienung unter seiner Regie und er schaltet sich durch das Programm. »Was will ich denn in Paris mit einem Auto? Bei meinem letzten Umzug ist ein Karton weggekommen. Da war es drin, zusammen mit der Mark XLII Actionfigur im Maßstab eins zu sechs in der limitierten Edition von Hot Toys.« Oooh. Eigentlich geht es hier also um seinen Iron Man.

»Ich kaufe dir eine neue«, sagt Loki und Nick schaut traumatisiert aus der Wäsche. Dann reicht Loki mir eine Hand. »Kommst du, Rey-Rey?«

Jetzt bin ich diejenige die verdutzt aus der Wäsche schaut.

»Haben wir einen Termin?«

»In der Tat.« Ich lasse mich von Loki in die Höhe ziehen. »Nick, hör mir jetzt gut zu. Bob ist in Dalis Zimmer. Vermutlich werden beide noch gute zwei Stunden schlafen. Marshmallows sind im Hängeschrank, bedien dich einfach. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, meine Nummer ist im Festnetztelefon auf der Kurzwahltaste 1 eingespeichert.«

»Wie auch immer«, sagt Nick und wedelt mit den Händen, versucht dabei an uns vorbei zu sehen, und in den Flimmerkasten zu gucken, wo gerade eine Dokumentation auf dem Discovery Chanel läuft. »Das ist ja interessant.«

»Wird schon schief gehen«, meint Loki dann an mich gewandt und zieht mich an sich. Im nächsten Moment stehen wir in einem Restaurant und mir gehen die Augen über. Mir bietet sich ein Panoramablick auf die Stadt des Lichts. Zwischen braunen Stahlstreben hindurch blicke ich über die Dächer der Stadt, die Seine, einfach alles. Selbst an diesigen Tagen muss das eine großartige Kulisse sein. Die Tische des Restaurants sind festlich gedeckt, die Räumlichkeiten stilvoll beleuchtet und menschenleer. Von irgendwoher dringt leise Musik an mein Ohr.

»Paris?«, frage ich völlig perplex. Naja, »aus dem Häuschen« trifft es vielleicht eher.

»Ja.«

»Der Eiffelturm?«

»Ja.«

»Das Le Jules Verne?«

»Auch das kann ich bejahen.«

»Mit wem musstest du schlafen, um das zu organisieren?«

»Riley«, ermahnt Loki mich und führt mich zu einer Tischreihe, die eindrucksvoll für zwei gedeckt ist, rückt einen Stuhl zurecht und ich lasse mich darauf nieder, beobachte wie er den Tisch umrundet und seine Schritte dabei vom Teppichfußboden gedämpft werden.

Loki schnippt mit dem Finger und Kerzen flackern brennend in die Höhe, während ich die Aussicht genieße. Ich sehe am Ende des Champ de Mars den Palast der Ecole Militaire und direkt dahinter den Turm Montparnasse. Sogar die Kuppel des Dôme des Invalides ist zu erkennen. Bei gutem Wetter kann man hier wahrscheinlich bis in die Kilometer entfernten Vorstädte schauen. Ach, was rede ich. Bei gutem Wetter sieht man vermutlich Kathmandu.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchen zwei Kellner auf, wünschen mit niedlichem Akzent einen guten Abend und schenken Rotwein in unsere Gläser.

»Du bist süß, wenn du sprachlos bist. Gefällt es dir?«, fragt Loki, als wir wieder allein sind und reicht mir mein Glas, welches ich dankend annehme.

»Es ist unglaublich.« Klirrend stoßen unsere Gläser aneinander und wir sehen uns dabei tief in die Augen. »Dankeschön.«

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

»Zwischen Vor- und Hauptspeise können wir nach oben gehen. Vielleicht wartet da ein Violinspieler.«

»Du hast nicht wirklich den ganzen Eiffelturm gemietet, oder?«

»Vielleicht.«

»Du bist unglaublich.«

»Ich stehe nicht sonderlich auf Menschenmassen.«

»Es sei denn, sie liegen dir zu Füßen.« Sofort beiße ich mir auf die Lippen. Ich streue aber auch immer wieder Salz in die Wunde. »Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß ja, Telepathie und so.«

Doch Loki nimmt mir die Anspielung auf seine Zeiten als Oberschurke nicht sonderlich übel. Er seufzt nur leise.

»Tanz mit mir«, fordert er, steht auf und reicht mir über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand.

Ich stehe auf und wir gehen langsam auf eine naheliegende freie Fläche zu. Dort angekommen, zieht Loki mich sofort an sich, legt meine Hände in seinen Nacken und bettet seine eigenen an meine Hüfte. Wir bewegen uns sofort langsam zur Musik und der Blick den er mir schenkt, jagt Schauer über meine Wirbelsäule.

»Schon einmal im fahlen Mondschein mit dem Teufel getanzt?«, fragt er und seine Augen ziehen sich lachend zusammen, wobei kleine Lachfältchen erscheinen.

»Das ist ein Filmzitat aus Batman«, weise ich darauf hin.

»Dir kann man auch nichts vormachen.« Ich grinse zufrieden. »Bist du glücklich?«

»Bin ich«, sage ich ohne zu zögern. »Ich habe alles was-«

Eine gewaltige Explosion zerreißt die romantische Stimmung und wirft uns zu Boden. Ich schreie erschrocken auf, sehe nach oben und bemerke, dass Loki eine Barriere um uns gelegt hat. Dann wandert mein Blick zu unserem Tisch, der einfach nicht mehr da ist. Qualmende Überreste schwelen vor sich hin und ein riesiges Loch hat das halbe Interieur in die Tiefe gerissen. Auf das äußerste alarmiert sehe ich zu Loki. Entsetzen spiegelt sich auch auf seinem Gesicht.

»Was war das?«, rufe ich, während der aufgekommene Wind an meinem gelösten Dutt zerrt und sich die Kellner schreiend in Sicherheit bringen.

»Warte hier«, sagt Loki uns ist bereits verschwunden, noch bevor er das letzte Wort komplett ausgesprochen hat.

Ich rappel mich auf, sitze zitternd unter Lokis grün-wabbernder Barriere und hoffe das Beste. Lichtblitze zucken über Paris' nächtlichen Himmel wie Feuerwerk. Sirenen heulen in der Ferne und irgendwo, tief unter mir, laufen Menschen schreiend in alle Richtungen.

Ein Feuerball materialisiert sich unweit entfernt in der sommerlichen pariser Luft und meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken, als er auf mich zurast. Rücklings krabbele ich nach hinten und versuche außer Reichweite zu gelangen. Das Ende der glockenartigen Energiebarriere hält mich jedoch abrupt auf und das grüne Leuchten flackert umso mehr, als ich dagegen stoße. Der Flammenball rauscht unaufhaltsam näher und ich wende den Blick ab, reiße die Arme schützend nach oben. Hitze gleitet über mich hinweg, als ein berstendes Geräusch ertönt. Die Barriere gibt nach und ich falle nach hinten über, sehe, dass sich der Flammenball ohne Schaden anzurichten aufgelöst hat, so auch die Barriere.

Ich raffe mich auf, genau in dem Moment, als Immortus im weggesprengten Teil des Restaurants erscheint und ich aus allen Wolken falle. Scheiße.

»Du!«, donnert der Herrscher der Zeit los und zeigt mit einem behandschuhtem Finger auf mich, während er langsam näher schwebt.

Ich stolpere panisch zurück, stürze beinahe über umgefallene Stühle, stoße letztendlich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen und bin gefangen. Scheißeeeeee~

Immortus tritt näher, ein Hauch von Drama umgibt ihn dabei. Dann packt er mich am Hals und stemmt mich mühelos in die Höhe. Seine Finger an meinem Hals drücken unbarmherzig zu und ich kann nicht einmal mehr schreien, während meine Beine in der Luft baumeln und meine Finger sich in seine Unterarme krallen. Er wirbelt herum, reißt mich mit und wirft mich letztendlich von sich. Ich knalle auf den Boden, prelle mir böse die Hüfte und kullere weiter Richtung Abgrund. Endlich schreie ich doch, als der zerstörte Rand des Restaurants unter mir hinweg rauscht und sich hunderte Meter Leere ebenda auftun. Meine Finger kriegen einen geborstenen metallischen Querträger zu fassen und meine Schultern knacken, als das ganze Gewicht meines Körpers mit einem Mal auf ihnen lastet. Eine Sandale rutscht von meinem Fuß und saust in die Tiefe, wird nicht einmal von dem Fangnetz gehalten. Mein Leben spielt sich vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Ich bin gerade erst bei Chuck Fosters sechstem Geburtstag angelangt, der Tag an dem er ein Modellflugzeug bekommen hat und ich für mich entschieden habe, Pilotin zu werden, als meine Hände mein Körpergewicht nicht mehr halten können. Wie in Zeitlupe sehe ich, dass sich ein Finger nach dem anderen löst.

Schließlich taucht Immortus über mir auf und seine ausdruckslose Maske weicht einem zufriedenem Lächeln. Ich schreie, als ich den Halt verliere und aus 120 Metern in die Tiefe stürze. Vielleicht habe ich mehr Glück als mein Schuh und das heranrasende Fangnetz hält mich auf.

Grünes Licht taucht in meinem Augenwinkel auf, dann ist Loki bei mir, schließt mich in seine Arme und mit einem »Phlump« geht es an das gegenüberliegende Ufer der Seine. Loki nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und macht selbst einen leicht zerzausten Eindruck.

»Versteck dich«, flüstert er mir atemlos zu und drückt seine Lippen hart gegen meine. Dann ist er verschwunden.

Ich sehe mich um und gehe hinter einem Mülleimer in Deckung. Spitzenidee, Riley.

Verstohlen blicke ich zum Eiffelturm hinüber dessen mittlere Plattform nur noch eine qualmende Ruine ist. Außerdem ist die komplette Beleuchtung ausgefallen und der Turm ist nur noch ein dunkler Schatten in der aufgewühlten Sommernacht.

Schaulustige versammeln sich an meiner Seite, machen Fotos und drehen Videos für ihren Youtube Channel.

Dann zerreißt eine gewaltige Explosion die Nacht und metallische Ächzen des Eiffelturms ist so laut, dass es vermutlich noch in Timbuktu zu hören ist. Das wäre doch mal etwas für Nicks Nachrichten-Feed.

Ich schreie, schon wieder, als eine Gestalt, umgeben von grünem Licht, zu Boden stürzt und auf dem harten Boden des Champ de Mars zerschellt. Schließlich höre ich Immortus' diabolisches Lachen. Dann ist da nichts mehr.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. Utopia

_5_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

 _ _Utopia__

Ich spüre die Hitze der Explosion noch immer auf meiner Haut, als das Glas mit einem Scheppern auf den Küchenboden kracht und sich scharfkantige Glassplitter in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilen. Meine Hände krallen sich am Spülbecken fest und ich ringe nach Atem. Wie zum Henker bin ich hierher gekommen? Und warum um alles in der Welt fülle ich in aller Seelenruhe ein Glas mit Wasser, obwohl ich gerade mit ansehen musste, wie der Vater meines Kindes auf dem harten Asphalt des Champ de Mars zerschellte?

Ich schlage mir die Hand vor den Mund und taumele rückwärts. Meine nackten Füße treten in Scherben, Blut tritt aus den Wunden hervor und färbt den Boden rot, doch ich spüre keinen Schmerz. Nicht diesen Schmerz. Eine viel tiefer sitzende Pein hat von meinem Inneren Besitz ergriffen und bahnt sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Ich will schreien, aber kein Laut kommt mir über die Lippen. Dunkelheit umgibt mich, meine Augen füllen sich mit ungeweinten Tränen und als ich gerade endgültig zusammenbrechen will, berührt mich jemand am Arm. Ich wirbele erschrocken herum, nur um in Lokis stechend grüne Augen zu schauen, die selbst in der finstersten Neumondnacht zu glühen scheinen.

Meine Fantasie spielt mir einen Streich, denke ich, doch dann packt Loki mich an beiden Oberarmen und tritt näher an mich heran, schaut besorgt in mein aufgelöstes Gesicht. Ich spüre seine Berührungen, seine Wärme und seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Ich beginne zu weinen, als er seinen Kopf schief legt und mir in die Augen sieht. Erleichterung durchflutet mich.

»Rey-Rey, was ist denn los?«, fragt er uns streicht mir mit den Daumen über die Wangenknochen.

»Du bist am Leben«, flüstere ich und meine Stimme klingt entsetzlich rau und gebrochen. »Du lebst!«

Ich streiche ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und berühre immer und immer wieder sein Gesicht. Ich hatte solche Angst. Solch entsetzliche Angst. Loki sagt nichts, sieht mich nur weiterhin fragend an und zieht mich schließlich an sich. Meine Wange ruht an seiner Brust, seine Hand streichelt meinen Kopf und ich kann seinen Herzschlag hören, während meine Tränen sein Shirt tränken. Nicht tot, er ist nicht tot! Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.

»Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?«, flüstert er fragend ganz nah an meinem Ohr und ich runzele verwirrt die Stirn. Weiß er es etwa nicht mehr?

Ich löse meinen Kopf von seiner Brust um ihn ansehen zu können und wische mir mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht.

»Immortus«, beginne ich zweifelnd. »Er hat uns aufgespürt. Ihr habt gekämpft. Der halbe Eiffelturm ist uns um die Ohren geflogen und du... du...« Meine Stimme versagt. Ich muss den Blick abwenden, kann nicht länger in sein zweifelndes Antlitz blicken.

»Ganz ruhig«, lullt mich Lokis sanfte Stimme ein und er nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände. »Das war nur ein Traum. Wir-«

»Nein«, unterbreche ich ihn vehement und meine Augen weiten sich, bei dem bloßen Gedanken an das Gesehene. »Nein! Es war real. Es muss real gewesen sein. Ich spüre immer noch die Hitze auf meiner Haut, höre Immortus' Lachen. Das kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben.«

»Riley!«, sagt Loki nun bestimmt und führt mich zum Sofa, wo wir uns vorsichtig setzen. »Wir waren in Paris«, erklärt er mir und ich nicke, als er meine Hände greift. »Wir waren Essen, sind an der Seine spazieren gegangen und haben vor dem Louvre zu Straßenmusik getanzt. Da war kein Immortus. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt.«

Ich fühle mich wie eine Geisteskranke, schüttele wiederholt den Kopf und meine Haare fallen mir dabei wirr ins Gesicht. Ich kann mich weder an den Tanz, noch an die Straßenmusiker, geschweige denn an das Louvre bei Nacht erinnern. Da ist immer nur dieses grüne Glimmen. Ich muss endlich mit der Sprache raus rücken. Darf meine Sorgen und Ängste nicht länger nur für mich behalten.

»Ich hatte schon mehrmals solche... Utopien.« Ich sträube mich, diese trügerischen Eingebungen Träume zu nennen. »Ich sah Byleist, Hel, Immortus, eine Gestalt aus Licht, dich, Dali. Und es endete immer mit deinem Tod.« Jetzt weine ich wieder. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Sand zischen meinen Zähnen spürte, die Hitze der Explosion auf meiner Haut und nicht zu vergessen meine blutende Augenbraue nach der Vorstellung der Eiswelt. Das sind keine Träume. Es sind Warnungen. Etwas wird geschehen. »Was, wenn ich den Verstand verliere?«

Etwas in Lokis Blick ändert sich. Er wirkt traurig, und dann ist da noch etwas anderes. Etwas, was ich nicht deuten kann. Er greift meine Hände fester.

»Hat Hel etwas gesagt?«, fragt er so leise, dass ich nur erahnen kann, was er gesagt hat.

Ich nicke, ebenfalls kaum merkbar.

»Dasselbe wie damals. Dass es an der Zeit ist.« Loki blinzelt verstehend und zieht mich erneut an sich. »Was bedeutet das?«

»Das weiß ich nicht.«

Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, vermute aber, dass es mir sagen würde, dass er ganz genau weiß, was es bedeutet.

Ich stehe an Dalis Bettchen, während Bob an meinen Füßen schnuppert und sich vermutlich nicht erklären kann, weshalb ich diese modischen Sandalen aus Mullbinden an den Füßen trage - das letzte Überbleibsel meiner Bekanntschaft mit den Glasscherben letzte Nacht.

Ich sehe auf Dali hinab, der mächtig damit beschäftigt ist, sein Findet Nemo Plüschtier knapp über seinen Händen am Schweben zu halten. Ich streiche liebevoll über sein dunkles Haar und diese Geste lenkt ihn so sehr ab, dass Nemo geräuschlos nach unten plumpst und fast durch die Stäbe des Kinderbettes rutscht. Dali fängt fast augenblicklich an zu weinen und ich hebe ihn schnell in meine Arme, um ihn zu beruhigen. Auch Bob ist sogleich völlig aufgelöst und winselt, während er unruhig auf uns ab läuft.

Ich wieder Dali beruhigend in meinen Armen, halte sein Köpfchen an meiner Schulter beginne sein Lieblingslied zu singen. Das mit dem glitzernden Regenbogenfisch. Schnell beruhigt er sich wieder, klatscht sogar in seine Händchen und setzt wieder sein niedliches Lächeln auf. Ich setze ihn schräg auf meine Hüfte und gehe durch das Schlafzimmer hindurch in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo ich Loki leise telefonieren höre. Bob folgt uns.

In der offen stehenden Schiebetür zwischen Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer bleiben wir stehen und beobachten Loki dabei, wie er Mrs. Fishs Futter langsam auf die Wasseroberfläche des Aquariums krümelt und dabei sein Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt hält.

»Ja«, sagt er gerade zu seinem Gesprächspartner und ich wechsele Dali auf die andere Seite meiner Hüfte, während Bob mir über die Zehen leckt. »Es hat begonnen... Ich weiß...« Es folgt eine lange Pause. Es ist so still, dass ich das Tropfen des Wasserhahns in der Küche bis hier herüber hören kann. Fasziniert beobachte ich unterdessen, wie sich das durch das Fenster fallende Licht in Lokis Haaren bricht und ihnen einen fast grünen Schimmer verleiht. »In Ordnung«, sagt Loki dann und legt ohne Verabschiedung auf.

Als er sich umdreht, wirkt er nicht überrascht uns drei in der Tür stehen zu sehen.

»Wer war das?«, will ich wissen.

Dali zieht an meinen Haaren und ich muss mich bemühen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.

»Stark«, sagt Loki und legt sein Telefon auf die Anrichte neben sich.

»Gibt es ein Problem?«, frage ich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kenne. Immortus. »Sitzt er wieder auf dem A fest?«

Ich lache humorlos auf. Loki lacht nicht.

»Wir müssen hier weg«, meint Loki nur und mir wird bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck mit einem mal himmelangst. Ich drücke Dali fester an mich. »Packen wir am besten gleich ein paar Sachen. Nur das Nötigste.«

Ich beobachte, wie Loki seinen Laptop vom Schreibtisch nimmt und nach dessen Transporttasche sucht. Sein Weg führt ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Als er auf unserer Höhe ist, berührt er mich kurz an der Wange.

»Sagst du mir auch wieso?«, will ich wissen und er hält vor dem geöffneten Schlafzimmerschrank kurz inne.

»Immortus wird uns schon bald aufgespürt haben,« erklärt er sachlich. Uns, oder nur mich? »In deinen Träumen hat er es schon.«

Erkenntnis durchflutet mich so kalt wie Eiswasser. Ich wusste es. Das waren keine normalen Träume. Immortus wird mich finden. Und er wird mir den Garaus machen. Jede Farbe weicht aus meinem Gesicht.

Aus dem Nichts zaubert Loki ein Armband hervor, tritt an uns heran und stülpt es dem glucksenden Dali über den Arm. Wo hatte er denn das versteckt? Zwischen seinen Unterhosen? An Dalis Handgelenk verändert das goldene Armband seine Größe und passt sich perfekt an den Kinderarm an. Kein Blatt Papier passt mehr zwischen Haut und Armband, und dennoch ist es elastisch und schneidet nicht in die Haut ein.

»Ortungszauber?«, frage ich, weil ich auch so etwas trage.

»Nein«, sagt Loki und sieht mir dabei nicht in die Augen. »Ein Relikt welches jede Art von Magie unterdrückt.«

Ich begreife nur langsam, während Dali bereits versucht seine Finger unter sein neues Armband zu schieben, aber kläglich scheitert.

»Dali darf keine Magie mehr wirken?«, frage ich, aber es ist eher eine Aussage und ich beginne nun wirklich diesen Immortus-Typen zu hassen. Was tut er uns nur an?!

»Nicht nur er«, sagt Loki leise und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

»Moment«, sage ich und schließe überlegend die Augen, aber Loki kommt mir zuvor und ich sehe ihn an.

»Immortus wird bald herausfinden, dass hier in Valdez die höchste Ansammlung asischer Magie auf ganz Midgard ist. Und wenn er diese... Signatur erst einmal hat, kann er uns immer und überall aufspüren, egal wo wir uns auch befinden.«

Aber er will doch nur mich, denke ich. Vielleicht ist mein Tod nur ein geringer Preis dafür, dass mein Sohn und sein Vater das sein können, was sie sind. Götter.

»Loki«, sage ich und meine Stimme hat etwas endgültiges, während ich mich auf das Bett setze und Dali auf meinem Schoß in eine angenehme Position bringe. Ich will nicht, dass er alles was er ist für mich aufgibt, also äußere ich meine Bedenken, auch wenn es mir schier das Herz bricht. »Wir wissen doch beide, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem wir getrennte Wege gehen werden.« Und wenn es Immortus ist, der uns auseinander reißt, dann sei es so. Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass Loki für den Rest meines Lebens sein Selbst verleugnet.

Loki verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust und verengt seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

»Machst du gerade mit mir Schluss?«, fragt er und seine Stimme verrät keinerlei Emotion.

Ich weiß es nicht. Tue ich das? Der Gedanke an eine Trennung fügt mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zu.

»Nein«, sage ich schließlich bestimmt. »Ich meine ja nur, dass es vielleicht besser ist, wenn wir einmal darüber nachdenken-«

»Genug!«, sagt Loki harsch und unterstreicht seinen Ausruf mit einer entsprechenden Geste. Ich erschrecke, aber nur weil Dali sich auf meinem Schoß bewegt und sich ruckartig gegen mich fallen lässt. »Sag so etwas nie wieder«, fügt er ruhiger hinzu und geht vor uns in die Knie. Bob kommt näher, lässt sich daneben plumpsen und schaut uns alle mit treudoofem Blick schwanzwedelnd an. Loki berührt meine Beine, beugt sich noch weiter nach vorn und haucht Dali einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. Seine Stimme wird sanft als er fortfährt. »Diese Entscheidung kannst du nicht für mich treffen. Ich habe mich für dieses Leben entschieden, weil ich dich liebe. Und wenn ich für ein Leben mit dir und unserem Sohn nur ein bisschen Magie aufgeben muss, dann würde ich diese Entscheidung immer und immer wieder treffen, auch im nächsten Leben und in den tausend die noch folgen werden.«

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

»Entschuldigung«, sage ich schnell, um ihn nicht zu kränken.

»Was?«, presst er langsam hervor und wirkt alles andere als gekränkt, eher belustigt.

»Das klingt so kitschig und abgedroschen. Wenn das jetzt irgend so ein Hollywoodstreifen wäre, dann könnte ich gar nicht so viel essen wie ich würde kotzen wollen.« Loki lacht schallend los, springt auf seine Beine und hebt Dali mit sich nach oben, wo er mit ihm im Arm zurück zum Schrank schlendert. Ich weiß, dass er es genau so meint, aber ein Gott der Lügen und Illusionen sollte so etwas malerisch Gefühlvolles nicht laut aussprechen. Wenn das jemand mitbekommt, ist sein Ruf ja gleich völlig hinüber. »Und in unserem ganz persönlichen Hollywoodstreifen würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich erwidern, dass ich ähnlich fühle. Dass ich mein Bett bereits mit vielen Typen geteilt habe, doch dass es mit dir ganz anders ist. Kein Spiel, nicht reine Wollust, Ekstase. Es ist wie eine Heimkehr. Es findet kein Ende. Es gibt nur immer und immer wieder einen neuen Anfang.«

Meine Füße baumeln in der Luft und ich sehe Loki abwartend an, der in den geöffneten Schrank vor sich starrt, ohne dessen Inhalt zu sehen. Bob springt an mir empor und will gestreichelt werden, Dali grabscht nach meinen dünnen Sommershirts und zieht diese eifrig aus dem oberen Fach. Schließlich verzieht auch Loki ablehnend das Gesicht und sieht mich an.

»Du hast Recht. Das ist schmalzig.«

»Siehst du«, sage ich und kraule Bobs Ohr.

»Fast schon widerlich.« Ich muss kichern, doch dann wird Loki ernst und sieht mir eindringlich in die Augen. »Wir gehören zusammen«, sagt er mit fester Stimme und diese Aussage wird somit zum ungeschriebenen Gesetz.

»Ich weiß«, gebe ich zurück. Tränen glitzern in meinen Augen.

»Und nichts und niemand wird uns trennen. Nicht einmal Immortus.«

Immortus vielleicht nicht, denke ich. Aber mein Tod vermutlich schon. Irgendwann.

»Okay«, sage ich leise und befürchte, dass schon bald nichts mehr so sein wird wie es jetzt ist.

Und so wie jetzt ist, ist es perfekt.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~


End file.
